Clarity
by ferrylis
Summary: Quetsiyah comes up with a plan to defeat Silias once and for all. In order for her plan to work she needs Klaus's help she knows the only way to get Klaus to help her and keep him under control is through Caroline. In order to accomplish this she asks for help from 4 people who have crossed through to the other side offering each of them what they desire most for their assistance.
1. Chapter 1

Clarity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries because if I did things would be a lot different.

This is my first story so please be kind:)

Chapter 1

Esther watched her children from the other side. This was her curse her punishment for her part in creating the evil that was now part of this world. Her fate was sealed until she could find a way to fix what she had done. She watched as her once honorable son Elijah turned into a cruel monster. He calmed to be the moral one and in comparison to her other children perhaps he was but in truth that was not saying to much. She watched as Finn spent nearly 900 years in a box. Finn who was to help her end the abomination she created. That was until he was reunited with his Sage. She watched as Kol turned from a charming young man to a blood thirsty killer with no conscience . She watched as Rebecca her sweet Rebecca became as ruthless and violent as her brothers. However worst of all she watched Niklaus her third born become the worst of them all. She watched knowing it was her fault he turned into the cruel, bloodthirsty, unfeeling monster that stood before her. In an effort to protect him from Micheal she neglected him acted as if he meant little to her when in truth she loved him most. How could she not he was the product of love she had known from the moment he was born that he was not Micheal's son she knew the minute she looked into his eyes she knew he was Eirik's. Esther knew he was part wolf and yet as a child he showed a kindness she had never seen before a kindness that Micheal mistook for weakness and punished him for it every chance he got. She knew that Michael suspected that Niklaus was not his. She married Michael because her family had arranged it. At the time she did not know about love and passion Micheal was sweet and handsome she felt as if she had all that a women could ask for. It was not until they came to the new world and met Eirik that she realized there could be more. Up until that day she believed she was happy it was then that she realized how cruel Micheal was how he had changed from the sweet boy she had married. He had made it clear to Esther that she was to stay away from Eirik he had noticed how he had looked at her and he would not allow any man to look at his wife that way. However Eirik had other plans. He would always know when Michael wasn't around and although everyone in the village feared Michael they most certainly feared the wolf more. Eirik was not just any wolf either he was an alpha he was respected and admired by all the people in his village. Esther had tried to stay faithful but in truth she was drawn to Eirik in a way she could not explain. So when she found out she was pregnant with child after being with Eirik part of her knew instantly it was his. She knew Michael had his suspicions however she had never given him a reason to suspect she was unfaithful so he did not question her. Instead he took out his suspicions on Niklaus. So to protect him the only way she could without confirming Michael's suspicions she acted as she did not care when Micheal punished him or was cruel to him when in truth it took every ounce of strength she had not to kill Micheal herself. Had it not been for her other children she would have. However time had changed her once kind and loving son and turned him in to monster. So know she watched waiting for her next chance to correct her mistake.

Esther wasn't the only one to watch in horror as the Michelsons changed throughout their thousand years of existence. There was another who felt the burden of responsibility. He however did not want to see his siblings dead he wanted to see them become what they once were. He watched as the quarter back killed Finn and could do nothing. He watched as the young hunter and the doppelgänger killed Kol and could do nothing. He watched as Elijah walked away from his family instead of fighting for them and could do nothing. He watched as Rebecca finally turned her back on Niklaus and could do nothing. Perhaps worst of all he watched as Niklaus came so close to becoming the brother he remembered when he was with the young vampire only to have one of her friends attack him in some way causing him to act the opposite of the brother he once knew and he could do nothing. Since he himself was not supernatural he could not see or talk to any of his family once they passed their was no way for him to be reunited with them or let them know how no matter what they had done he stilled loved them all. However that did not mean he would not try and find a way to help them. Considering it was his fault that they were turned into vampires in the first place he needed to find a way to help them. If only he had listened to Niklaus and not gone to watch the men change that night. The only reason his brother had gone was to protect him. In the end they had blamed him for Henrick's death. Henrick was determined to find a way to help.

Bonnie watched as Jeremy slept. She had still not allowed him to tell her friends she was dead. She had him send them text every so often and so far it had worked they were continuing on with their lives just as she wanted them to. She checked in on them every so often just to make sure they were alright. Elena was happy which make her happy mostly. She was still not Damon's biggest fan but as long as Elena was happy then she could accept him. Caroline on the other hand was a different story she was still waiting for Tyler to come home. She pretended to be ok with the fact that he had yet to return but in truth she was hurting. The problem was Bonnie was not sure if Caroline was hurting because she missed Tyler or because she missed someone else. In death Bonnie had examined her life and in that life she did not regret how she fought to help and protect Elena however she realized that in her efforts to help Elena she seemed to forget about Caroline. Hell that was putting it nicely. She didn't just forget Caroline she had threatened her when she first became a vampire in contrast to trying to save Elena and when that didn't work she did everything in her power to be there for her. Worst of all she allowed Damon and the others to use her as Klaus's distraction. Klaus the original hybrid who was most definitely one of the most feared and deadly creatures on this earth. Had she protected Caroline with the same energy she had used to help Elena she wouldn't be wondering who it was that Caroline was missing. Even though Klaus was cruel when it came to Caroline he was almost human. She know that even if Caroline would never admit it she felt something for Klaus it was almost as if she was drawn to him by some mystical force.

Kol watched his siblings in New Orleans once again Nik had daggered Elijah but that wasn't the worst of it he had given his body to Marcel. Marcel who was once like family to them. Now he was the enemy. Kol feared for Elijah Marcel wanted to eliminate the originals and he was planning on using Elijah as his guinea pig. He may still be angry with Elijah but he did not want to see any real harm come to him. He wished there was a way that he could help them but he was stuck on the other side unable to communicate with any of them. When Kol first started watching his siblings he looked for a witch with the power to see the dead however there were no witches in New Orleans willing to help him out of fear of what Marcel would do to them. So Kol just watched as Elijah laid lifeless in a coffin, as Rebecca befriended the wolf girl, and as Niklaus attempted to regain his kingdom. Kol needed to find someone to help him someone who could help his siblings but who? Little did Kol know that the help he sought was right around the corner.

Quetsiyah watched in horror as Silias was awakened. She had created the hunters to dispose of him however they had failed. She needed a new plan a new way to end him. She now had a new plan a new way to defeat Silias once and for all. Silias thought he was invincible however there is no such thing she just need the assistance of the second most powerful being on the plant to help. Unfortunately that was easier said then done she noticed as she watched the witches in New Orleans struggle to keep Klaus under control and on their side. They were foolish enough to believe that a miracle baby would do the trick. No that worked for Elijah and Rebecca but not for Niklaus. In order to get Niklaus to help to truly help Quetsiyah knew that she needed get the baby vampire to help. Caroline Forbes was the key because she could do what no other was capable of she could bring out the humanity in Niklaus Michelson. So it was for this reason that Quetsiyah was about to bring together four souls to help her. She had watched Caroline over the past 2 years mainly out of curiosity never had she seen a vampire with the level of control that Caroline had and knowing how young she was she could not help but admire the girl. She transformed herself from an insecure child into a strong independent women. She knew that with Caroline's help she could convince the hybrid to help her. However in truth she would be helping Caroline as well because she needed for Caroline to admit how she truly felt about Niklaus. So Quetsiyah was going to bring together four people who could help and for their help she would offer them each what they wanted most in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries because if I did things would be a lot different.

Caroline sat in her dorm room attempting to complete her classwork unfortunately her mind kept straying from her work. She kept thinking about her reaction to when Jessie had tried to kiss her. She had told him she had a boyfriend which wasn't a lie technically her and Tyler were still together. The problem was that it wasn't Tyler's face that flashed in front of her eyes as Jessie leaned in it was a certain blue eyed devils. Why would she think of Klaus at that moment? It's not like she had any real feelings for Klaus, well feeling beyond friendship that is. Wait how can she even think about being his friend after all that he had done to her friends and yet here she was sitting in her lonely dorm room thinking about him. Thinking about how he could always make her laugh ( when he wasn't trying to kill someone) and feel as if she was the only person he wanted to spend time with. Caroline was becoming frustrated with herself why was she doing this to herself Klaus had left he was now living New Orleans and had not attempted to contact her once since he left. With that thought Caroline became angry who the hell tells someone that they intend to be their last love no matter how long it takes and then just walks out of their life.

This is all Tyler's fault if he had come home when she called him after graduation everything would be fine. She had fought so hard for his freedom and now he had it. This was suppose to be their chance to be happy to be together. She had expected him to come running home to be with her however that did not happen so she kept herself busy planning out her life at college a life he had promised to be a part of. A life were they could finally be together without worrying about what evil plan Klaus was thinking up next. Dammit she thought once again her thoughts led her right back to Klaus. Caroline grabbed her phone and tried calling Bonnie again. She was happy that her friend was spending time with her mom and was staying away from all the Mystic Falls drama but seriously not even one phone call. Just like every other time the call went to Bonnie's voice mail.

"Hey Bonnie it's just me again. I was just thinking about you and thought maybe we could talk for a while and catch up. Please call me back. I miss you Bon."

Caroline decided enough was enough and she returned her attention to her classwork. She had spent enough time thinking about people who obviously were no longer thinking about her.

Bonnie sat on Elena's bed watching Caroline it broke her heart to see her friend hurting. There was no way for her to help Caroline all she could do was watch her and pray that things would work out for the best. Did she really just think that? Pray and hope things worked out for the best. What the hell? Hadn't the last three years proven that things don't always work out for the best at least not for them. The only one of the three girls that seemed to have anything work out in her life was Elena. Just like that Bonnie began to feel guilty again. The reason things tended to work out for Elena was because everyone was there for her making sure that things worked out. When Elena was in trouble it was time to rally the troops yet when it was Caroline everyone just assumed she would manage. Maybe it was because even before Caroline became a vampire she was a strong person. She was a surviver. She survived her dad leaving her , her mom ignoring her, and always being second best to Elena. Most girls would have hated Elena for that but not Caroline she was loyal and true.

"I miss you to Care there is nothing I would rather do then be there for you now." Bonne said aloud

"And what if I could grant you that wish Bonnie Bennet" Bonnie turned around to see a women standing behind her.

" Who are you and how is it you can see me? Are you a ghost"

" I am Quetsiyah and I am here to offer you a chance to help your friend and destroy Silas at the same time . Are you interested?"

" Wait your Quetsiyah the same Quetsiyah who made Silias immortal, created the cure, and created the hunters who were meant to destroy Silias." Bonnie asked

" Yes, that would be me. Now are you intrested or not?"

" How do you plan on helping my friends and how can we destroy Silias" Bonnie questioned

" First of all I never said that I was going to help your friends I was only talking about Caroline. I will give you the opportunity to help her. As for the way to destroy Silias I will reveal that when the time is right." Quetsiyah answered

" Why do you want to help Caroline and why should I trust you?' asked Bonnie

"In truth I need Caroline. In order for my plan to work I need her help and in order to get her help I need your help. I need for you to be the one friend that will support her to let her know that it's ok if she follows her heart and makes a selfish choice for once. In return you not only get to help your friend, help destroy Silias who you happen to share the responsibility for resurrecting but I will grant you one other gift I will give you back your life. The choice is yours Bonnie." Quetsiyah said

Bonnie was in shock Quetsiyah was a two thousand year old witch could Bonnie really trust her? What did she mean when she said she needed Bonnie to help Caroline follow her heart and make a selfish choice? That's when it hit her Klaus Quetsiyah was talking about Klaus. Whatever plan she had for Silias she needed Klaus to help her and in order to get Klaus's help she planed on using Caroline. Bonnie looked back over at Caroline once again someone was going to use her to get what they needed from Klaus. If Bonnie agreed to help Quetsiyah in order to be brought back and help all of her friends once again she would have to use Caroline.

Before Bonnie could say a word Quetsiyah answered her unspoken question. " You would not be using your friend and neither would I. I do need the Hybrid's help and in order to secure that I have his help without being betrayed I do need Caroline however just as I am giving you the choice to help me I will do the same for them. In truth I admire your friend a great deal. She is strong, independent, and loyal however so far all that has ever gotten her is pain. She always sacrifices her own needs and desires for her friends. Be honest with yourself Bonnie do you think that Tyler is her one true love? "

Shit Bonnie should have relized that just like Silias Quetsiyah would be able to read her thoughts. Bonnie's first instinct was to answer yes but Quetsiyah would know that no matter what she said she had doubts about Caroline and Tyler. So she answered honestly. "I don't know. I do know that they care for one another but I don't believe that it is the type of love that Care has always dreamed of. She has always wanted an epic love that would last throughout eternity."

"Then help her I know you may not be Klaus's biggest fan but if your honest with yourself you know that he loves her like no other has. He has lived for more then a thousand years and she is the first person he has ever put before himself. Doesn't that tell you something about the way he feels for her. Tyler on the other hand has once again made it painfully clear that she is an after thought to him. Where is he now? With a pack of werwolves he just met helping them and not giving her a second thought. And before you try to defend him please remember I can see your thoughts. If she meant so much to him why not come see her in person and explain why he needed to help these wolves? Why leave her a voice mail? I'll tell you why because he is a coward who does not deserve someone like Caroline."

" And Klaus does? Do you have any idea what kind of monster he is?'

"Yes, actually I do I have watched him from time to time over the past millennia. However when he is with Caroline he is different he allows his huminanity to surface. Do you think you actually know the real Niklaus Michealson? I think you should come with me there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Why should I" Bonnie snapped.

"Because one of your biggest regrets is that you never put caroline first so come with me and meet someone who can tell you about who Klaus really was when he was human and if you still do not wish to help then I will find another way but please understand this Bonnie with or without your help I plan on getting Caroline's assistance with Klaus."

Bonnie was curious who did Quetsiah plan on taking her to meet. Who could possibly have something nice to say about Klaus. Not even his own family had a kind word to say about him. Once again Quetsiyah answered Bonnie's unasked question. " That's not true there is one of his siblings who still has many nice things to say about the hybrid."

Klaus sat alone in his studio he was attempting to work on a painting however his inspiration had left him since he had come to New Orleans. In truth he had actually left his inspiration in order to come to New Orleans and even though he knew he had made the right decision, it had been time to leave Mystic Falls, that did not make leaving her any easier. The rational side of him knew that she was not ready to be with him however the wolf in him was not rational he had finally found someone to love leaving her was actually causing him physical pain. He hid it well of course no one around him had suspected that he was still pining for her but at moments like this when he sat alone in his studio his dead heart ached for her. For her smile, her sarcasm, her laugh, he even missed being yelled at by her. She was the only person in a thousand years besides his family who had dare raise her voice to him and lived to tell about it. He should have known from the first moment he saw her that she was different but he dismissed his immediate attraction to her. Caroline still believed that it was on her birthday that he first truly noticed her but that was not the case. The first time he saw Caroline there was a part of him that wanted to claim her as his. He had never experienced that with any women not even Tatia. The thought of Tyler Lockwood being the man privileged enough to hold her, kiss her, make love to her sickened Klaus. That mutt did not deserve her he was granted his freedom over three months ago and he had still had not returned to be with her. What was wrong with that fool he had the most precious gift in Caroline and he ignored it. What for a pack of wolves who quit honestly were only using him as a guard dog to keep away another rival pack. He had no doubt that in time she would be his. Even though she denied having feelings for him he knew that she felt something for him more then friendship. He could have pushed more for her to admit her feelings however when she finally gave into him he wanted it to be one hundred percent her choice he would not push her to make a decision she was not ready for. Klaus once again turned back to his canvas and attempted to work on the piece before him.

Henrick watched Klaus work on his painting and he knew his heart was not into it. Over the past thousand years Henrick enjoyed watching his brother paint. Until recently it was the only time that he ever got a glimpse of the Niklaus he once knew. Watching Klaus change had been the most difficult part of the last thousand years. The Niklaus he knew was kind and loving there was nothing he would not do for his family. Now the only person who ever got to see the good in him was Caroline and she was still in Mystic Falls. Sure he had begun to build some sort of friendship with the Camille girl but Henrick suspected that had something to do with Camille's resemblance to Caroline. Suddenly Henrick felt as if he was not alone. That was an odd feeling for him considering he had been alone watching his family for the past thousand years. He slowly looked around the room stopping when he saw to women standing in the corner. At first Henrick was convinced that they could not see him that was until one began to speak to him.

"Hello Henrick my name is Quetsiyah and this is my friend Bonnie. I've come here to seek your assistance."

"What is it that you need my help with." Henrick asked

"You see Henrick I have a plan to get rid of a very dangerous warlock and in order for that plan to succeed I need your brothers help. Unfortunately your brother is not the type to give his help easily so I need your help in convincing him and Bonnie here to help me."

"How can I help you get Niklaus's help he can't see or hear me and as for your friend I have never met her before not to mention she hates my brother." Henrick looked directly at Bonnie as he spoke.

"How could you know how I feel about your brother" Bonnie asked.

"Because I've watched over him these last thousand years and I've seen what he has done to you and your friends. He wasn't always like this you know there was a time that Niklaus was kind and caring. However my father did finally get his wish he spent One thousand years chasing him turning him into the Klaus you know and loath today. Recently I have seen him behave like his human self. Sometimes when he is with your friend Caroline he lets his guard down and lets his humanity resurface."

"Then you understand why I wouldn't want to help bring them together. I don't trust him not to hurt her." Bonnie said

" Is that really true do you think my brother would actually hurt her? He has put aside revenge and hatred for the first time in one thousand years to make her happy. I think the truth is that you hate my brother more then you love your friend. I think that you would rather lie to yourself and say that he is not good for her when deep down you know that he would make her happy."

Just like that it hit Bonnie she kept on saying how if she could she would have helped Caroline more and now she had the chance. She had known for a while now that Caroline had feelings for Klaus and she ignored it hoping that Caroline would simply get over it. Klaus was the bad guy but was he any worse then Damon? Hell no in fact it could be argued that Damon was worse then Klaus after what he had done to Caroline and Bonnie still supported Elena because she was her friend and thats what friends did. It was time for Bonnie to be the kind of friend Caroline deserved it was time to show Caroline the same support they had shown Elena time and time again.

Bonnie turned to Quetsiyah and asked " What do you need me to do first?'

"Well first I need to secure the help of another witch. Since I am the one that created the veil as you can see I have the power to cross over it that is how we can communicate with Henrick. I also have the power to bring you back Bonnie however bringing Henrick back that will require some more help." stated Quetsiyah

" Wait what bring me back what are you talking about? asked Henrick

"I told you Henrick I will need your help there are two others whom I need assistance from and I will need your help with that." answered Quetsiyah

"Who are they and how can I help?"

"I will need your mothers help she is a very powerful witch plus she will be able to help with another matter as well. Lastly I need your brother Kol's assistance as well. Can I count on you Henrick? I promise if my plan is successful you will have the opportunity to reunite with your family and let them know how much you still love them and possibly reunite them." said Quetsiyah.

Henrick wasn't sure he trusted either of the witches but if there was a chance to help his family he had to take it. " I'll help you just tell me what you need me to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. To be completely honest I almost didn't publish it in the first place I wasn't sure anyone would like it.

I want to also thank all of you who have reviewed the story Dark-Supernatural Angel, HotHybridSex, Lawsy89, bugmama90, supernatuallytwisted, Mel023, sandiw1875, SannieSalvasonxox, and roseberrygirl.

One last note I'm not really thrilled with season 5 of TVD so far so I'm going to pick and choose what I like from the season to use in this story and pretend like the rest never happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries because if I did things would be a lot different.

Elijah was slowly coming around he could hear everything between Marcel and Davina and he most definitely did not like what he was hearing. Marcel was manipulating this girl but how? What had he done to secure her loyalty? Elijah was determined to find out and help her. Being locked up in an attic was no way for a sixteen year girl old to live. Even though Davina was attempting to find a way to kill him Elijah felt the need to try to help her. Ever since he had believed Niklaus had been killed by the hunter he questioned his own existence. He had lived one thousand years claiming to be the moral one and yet the truth of it was he had been just as vicious as his other siblings. He had taken a break from his family to examine his life and he had not liked what he had seen. He wanted for his family to be as they once were and he hoped that the child Hayley was expecting would accomplish that. Elijah just needed a way to convince Klaus that love was a strength not a weakness. His brother had not always been this way there was a time when all Niklaus had wanted was to fall in love, get married and have a family. It was something they had had in common unfortunately they had both chosen the same women to fall in love with. Elijah almost laughed at that thought. Thinking back on it now he had never truly loved Tatia no in truth he had only ever loved one women and he had probably lost his chance with her. He could have bargained for her freedom but no he was to stubborn for that. Maybe one day he could make it up to her. Maybe one day he would finally have his Katerina by his side for all eternity. He wondered if Niklaus had ever truly loved Tatia as well. They had fought over her and when that hadn't solved anything they had each done their best to persuade her to make a choice but had his brother loved her or like Elijah himself did he get caught up in the competition. Elijah had suspected the latter. His thoughts were brought back to Davina as she began to pull the dagger from his chest once more only to thrust it back in. Elijah decided once he was fully healed he would find and destroy all the bloody daggers once and for all.

Esther watched the young witch as she once again removed and replaced the dagger from Elijah's chest. The girl was so young and yet so powerful a very dangerous combination. The girl had no one to teach her how to control her powers which meant she was going to end up hurting someone or herself without meaning to. Esther watched Elijah carefully she knew that he was slowly regaining consciousness would he hurt the girl or try to use her as Marcel was? Once again Esther felt the weight of her punishment. How long would she be forced to watch as her children destroyed the lives of others for their own selfish gain.

"What if I can give you the opportunity to help your children? Would you take it Esther" Quetsiyah asked a very surprised Esther.

"Help my children they are not the ones that need help. It is the rest of the world that needs protecting from them. The only opportunity I seek is to destroy them and reestablish the balance of nature." Ether answered

"Is that what you think that it was you who upset the balance? Well, let me fill you in on a little secret you did not upset the balance with the creation of Vampires. You see the balance was already upset when a young witch named Astrid, who lived very close to the village you and your family lived in as humans, cursed those who killed her daughter and destroyed her home. Astrid lived a simple life with her husband and daughter that was until a new group of settlers came. At first all was well Astrid and her husband helped the settlers plant crops, showed them were to hunt, and Astrid used her abilities to help their sick. After a years time things changed however one of the settlers, Rahim, decided that he wanted Astrid's daughter Nahia as his wife. Rahim was used to getting everything he wanted but Nahia was already promised to a young man named Farrin. So when Rahim came to ask permission to court the young Nahia Astrid's husband , Hadrian, refused him. Of course Rahim pretended to understand he even congratulated the young couple. One night he decided he had waited long enough he went to Astrid's house with the intentions of killing Farrin and taking Nahia as his own . When Nahia saw that Farrin was being attacked she ran to help him and was killed. When Astrid found out what happened she went to seek justice. However Rahim's father Larkin refused to hand over his son and threatened to kill both Astrid and Hadrian and prove that he would he set their house on fire. So Astrid cursed the setters for what they had done to her family. Care to guess how she cursed them?" Quetsiyah asked

Esther said one word in response "werewolves".

"Yes, without meaning to Astrid created werewolves. She wanted to hurt those who hurt her family however as you learned that whenever you use dark magic there are consequence. Astrid wanted to punish those who hurt her family and in doing so she created a vicious creature that terrorized innocent people. You Esther created an enemy for the wolves and a balance to Astrid's magic."

"What I created was evil an evil that needs to be destroyed not helped" replied Esther

"Really tell me Esther have you not recently seen any good in your children? Oh and before you answer please know that I am much older than you and can see your thoughts. I can see the images of Rebecca saving the girl April even though she knew that if Elijah found out he would not give her the cure, Elijah finding out about Hayley and the pregnancy and how he took her in and made him part of his family , and Klaus with the young blond he gave up on revenge just to make her happy more than once." Quetsiyah said

"Small acts of kindness do not make up for one thousand years of pain and suffering. My children need to be stopped and I will be cursed until that happens."

" Really is that what you believe? No Esther what you need to do is help your children which happens to be the one thing you did not do when they were human. They needed your guidance and your unconditional love instead they got ignored and were made to feel inferior. It is time that you took responsibility for your mistakes and do right by your children." Quetsiyah stated

Esther stared at the woman in front of her. Who was she and how dare she speak to her in such a way what did she know of Esther and her children?

"I know plenty about you I watched you and your family one thousand years ago. You see you were friends with one of my descendants Ayanna. I watched as you allowed your husband to abuse your children especially Niklaus while you did nothing. You were one of the most powerful witches of your time and you allowed that man to beat and belittle your children for his own amusement. You had the power to stop that pathetic excuse for a man instead you watched and did nothing and that is why you have been cursed to watch the horrors your children have committed in this world because your lack of love and support is what turned them into the monsters they have become."

"Who are you to talk to me this way you have no right?"

It was then that Esther heard another voice one that brought her to her knees. "What about me do I have the right to tell you that you failed us? Do I have the right to tell you that you are at fault for what Niklaus has become not because of the spell but because you failed to show him the love he needed and most importantly deserved from you mother?' Henrick yelled at his mother.

" Henrick but how?"

"I've already told you Esther I am a very powerful witch. Now we are here to get your help the question is are you going to help us…." Esther cut Quetsiyah off "Help you do what"

"Help us help Niklaus. Help us bring him together with the one he loves. The only women in a thousand years who has touched his heart and soul"

"Why do you need Niklaus' help?"

"Like you Esther I need to fix my biggest mistake I am responsible for creating the worlds first immortal being. Niklaus is the only creature with a chance of helping me succeed."

"This girl will not change him nothing will ever change him" Esther said

"No, you are wrong Mother. She has already begun to bring back the brother I once knew. He has put her needs above his own just to see her smile." Henrick said

"Esther if you don't believe us I can let you see for yourself. " Quetsiyah said

"How do you plan on doing that if I am not mistaken the girl you speak of is still in Mystic Falls and Klaus is in New Orleans." Esther questioned

" I will require your assistance Henrick if you allow me I will show Esther what you have observed of your brother and Caroline. I believe both your mother and I can agree that your are truthful young man therefore she can not question what you will show her." Quetsiyah said as she looked Esther directly in the eye. "You may not trust me but surly you trust your youngest not to deceive you?"

"Of course I trust Henrick."

"Then take his hand. Henrick may I have your other hand please." Quetsiyah then began to chant "childs aperture mentem et ostende nobis emus memories"

Esther began to see Henrick's memories Klaus ordering the young hybrid to bite his girlfriend. How was this suppose to convince her to help? She felt for the young man pleading for his love then the scene changed and Esther saw the girl lying in bed she recognized her as the girl Niklaus took to the ball. She watched as her son approached the girl expecting to hear the girl beg for her life instead she was surprised at how strong the young women was in the face of death. She watched as Niklaus explained that she was nothing more than collateral damage at this point she expected Niklaus heal her and leave but instead he did something she did not expect he gave the girl a reason to live not with the words he said although they were quite beautiful no it was the look in his eyes as he had said them. That was a look Esther knew all to well that was the same look Eirik had given her. The scene changed once again this time it was the night of the ball she watched as her son noticed the minute the girl arrived and once again there was the look. She watched them dance how had she not noticed that look in his eyes that night. All of a sudden they were outside and the girl was demanding to know why Klaus had invited her. She already liked this girl she would not be pushed around by anyone not even someone as scary as her son. Then she heard the words" Your strong, beautiful and full of light. I Fancy you is that so hard to believe." Once again beautiful words but it was the look in his eyes as he said them that made Esther believe them. The next images were of Niklaus was showing the girl his paintings something he did not do very often it seemed that the girl had finally had enough she spoke some harsh truths and threw the bracelet she had been wearing at him. Esther was sure Niklaus would have retaliated with violence but no all he did was suggest she leave. She watched her son break several pieces of furniture and then he picked up a pencil and drew. When she went to see what he was drawing she was once again shocked there was a picture of the girl and a horse and on the bottom a note thanking her for her honesty.

All of a sudden she was in a restaurant watching her sons drinking at the bar. She watched as Caroline entered and nodded at an older man. Then she walked towards Klaus and Kol. Kol of course made a foolish comment and Niklaus immediately made it clear this girl was different and not to be spoken of in such a way. She followed as they left the bar and noticed that even though the girl the girl was obviously there as a distraction there was a part of her that was drawn to him. That was not a forced simile on her face she remembered how it felt to be around Klaus's father from the moment she had laid eyes on him she had felt drawn to him. She did not believe Klaus truly knew what was happening but Esther did Klaus had found his true mate. After more then one thousand years on this planet her son had found his one true love. She watched as the realization of her betrayal took over him and yet he let her live and did not even seem to question it. Esther had seen enough she knew that if anyone could bring about a change in her son it would be this girl. Eirik had explained to her how finding your true mate was a rare thing but once you did your whole world would change. There was nothing a wolf would not do for his mate her happiness would always be put first. Eirik had done that for Esther he never pressured her to leave Michael knowing that that would mean leaving her children behind as well. Eirik took what she could offer him and watched his sons grow up from afar.

Esther let go of Henrick's hand. "I've seen enough I will help bring the two together I know enough about mates to know the girl will have a profound effect on him." Esther said

"Glad to hear you will help and for that assistance I will reward you when this is over." Quetsiyah said "Now Henrick and I have one more person to see then I will summon you."

Before Esther could ask any questions they were gone.

Rebecca walked into the bar were Klaus was and immediately saw her brother and Marcel paying too much attention to that Camille girl. Marcel was obviously very taken with the bartender the bartender however seemed to be much more interested in Klaus and Marcel seemed to be noticing. Well Rebecca was going to have some fun with this.

"Hello Cami how are you today?" Rebecca asked with an obvious fake smile

"I'm fine" replied Camille "How about you"

"Wonderful thanks. I hope I'm not interrupting anything the three of you seem to be having quite the interesting conversation."

"Now, Now little sister since when do you care about interrupting other peoples fun isn't that something you quite enjoy?" Klaus asked

Of course not Nik. Why would I ever do that? No I just came in to see if you had talked with Elijah yet? Shouldn't he have returned to us by now?" Rebecca replied looking at Marcel.

Marcel just looked back at Rebecca and smiled. Oh how Rebecca wanted to rip his head right off of his body. How had she ever believed this man had cared for her? Then again that was Rebecca's problem she do desperately wanted to find love, real love, an epic love that she gave her heart away to the wrong people quite easily. Rebecca had noticed that Camille had walked away to help another customer yet she kept looking at the three vampires mainly at Klaus so Rebecca thought it was time for her fun to begin. And when Camille came back she found the perfect opportunity.

"So seriously Klaus your telling me that you have traveled all over the world and New Orleans is your favorite place anywhere?" Camille questioned.

"Oh my god I just figured out who you remind me of Camille" Rebecca said with an evil look in her eye.

" And who is that? Should I even dare to ask" Camille responded

Klaus gave his sister a suspicious look. He wasn't quite sure who his sister was speaking of but he knew she was up to no good.

Please Rebecca tell us who Cami reminds you of said Marcel "although she is one of a kind so I find it hard to believe there is anyone like her anywhere on this plant."

" Oh but she does remind me of someone from Mystic Falls where Nik and I have spent the last few years. Now Nik you can't tell me that Camille does not remind you of any one."

Shit Klaus had known that Rebecca was still angry with him but now she was about to mention the one person he did not want Marcel to know anything about. Was Rebecca insane Marcel would use Caroline against him in a heart beat and even though Klaus may never admit it out loud there was nothing he would not do for Caroline. Once again he felt the ache in his heart.

" Rebecca I have no idea who you are talking about Cami does not remind me of anyone from that wretched little town. Really Rebecca I think you should be going don't you have some shopping to do?"

Klaus hoped that Rebecca would take the hint and leave but he knew that would never happen so instead he would do his best to convince Marcel that Rebecca was just playing games with them because she was still pissed about Elijah not being returned to them.

"Now Klaus I would love to know who your sister thinks can compare to our dear Cami here" Marcel said hoping that Rebecca would insult Cami and deter any feeling she seemed to be having for Klaus.

"Yes Rebecca please tell me who I remind you of I am quite curious myself"

"Her name is Caroline Forbes. Now come on Nik you can't tell me you don't see the resemblance. " Rebecca grinned at her brother knowing full well he did not want Marcel to know about Caroline.

" And who is Caroline Forbes" asked Camille

"Just a friend of Nik's from Mystic Falls well in truth Nik would have preferred she had been more then a friend however she has a boyfriend so Nik had to settle for being her friend. Isn't that right Nik."

"Wait are you telling me there is a women on this plant that did not fall for the charms of Niklaus Michelson. I can't believe that." Marcel said with a wide grin on his that was until her heard Camille begin to speak.

" Honestly neither can I" said Cami "Well if you ask me there must be something wrong with her. I mean a hot guy with a british accent and dimples too she must be crazy."

"Well thank you love. However I do believe my sister is exaggerating quite a bit. I mean yes you both have blond hair but beyond that I don't know what my sister is talking about"

" So what you're saying Nik is that unlike Caroline, Cami here is not strong and beautiful oh and let's not forget full of light. That's how you described Caroline is it not" Rebecca was enjoying her self now not only was she getting even with Nik for all the times he had betrayed her but she was managing to upset Marcel's chosen queen. The look on Camille face was priceless up until right now she had honestly thought that she had a chance with Nik even though Caroline was not Rebecca's favorite person she understood what Nik saw in her. Caroline was the type of person who once she considered you a friend she would be loyal and protective always. In truth part of her had wished the baby vampire would have given Nik a chance because when he was with her the more human side of Klaus came out a side of him that she thought was long dead. Camille on the other hand well in Rebecca's opinion she was nothing special.

Marcel was seething at the moment Cami actually looked upset because Klaus had feeling for another women. She was meant to be his. He was the king and Cami would be his queen there was no way that Klaus would take that from him. He studied his former mentor was this Caroline Forbes a weakness he could use against him. He would have to find out all he could about her if there was a chance that he could use this girl to get rid of Klaus then he most defiantly would.

Klaus was ready to strangle Rebecca. Not only did Marcel now know about Caroline but she had upset Camille as well. It was not like he had any romantic feeling for her in truth Rebecca was right she did remind him of Caroline but the fact remained she was not Caroline. Klaus noticed the way that Marcel had been watching him. He was studying his reactions to see if what Rebecca was saying was in fact the truth. Klaus made a mental note to call Stephan later and have him look out for Caroline he did not trust Marcel and wanted to make sure someone was watching over her.

"Well ,Rebecca if the fact that they both have blond hair is what you are referring to then yes." Klaus said with as much indifference as possible. He did not want Marcel to realize how much Caroline meant to him.

" Come on now Nik are telling me that you don't see any other similarities between the two? " Rebecca was enjoying herself.

"No Rebecca I don't." With that Klaus glared at Rebecca almost daring her to continue the conversation.

Kol looked on as Rebecca continued her assault on Camille. Kol couldn't have been prouder of his baby sister at this moment. Since his death Kol had begun to do quite a bit of soul searching he could not help but think of the things he would have changed. Top on his list being kill the Bennit witch before Jeremy fucking Gilbert and Elena the bitch killed him. Next would have been to have spent more time with his siblings. Lately Kol had been thinking back to his human days something he hadn't done in a at least nine hundred years. Maybe that had been his biggest problem since becoming a vampire he had stopped thinking of all the important times he had shared with his family. He had spent the immediate days after his death in the Gilbert home watching Niklaus mourn for him. The only one of his siblings to truly show any regret for his passing. He realized how little he knew of his brother life. He watched in astonishment as Nik basically admitted to being in love with Caroline. Sure he knew he fancied her but in truth Kol thought it was purely physical attraction the thrill of the chase never had he once imaged his brother was capable of love. Kol himself had never truly been in love and surprisingly he was envious of Niklaus right now. He was also a little angry at his brother for not staying in Mystic Falls and fighting harder to win over the young Caroline. Honestly it was more then obvious that she was in love with Nik too. " Bloody hell Niklaus What are you even doing here let Marcel have New Orleans go get the girl and travel the world" Kol said aloud assuming that no one could hear him.

" How would you like to help your brother do that? Get the girl that is." Quetsiyah asked.

Kol turned around and stared at the beauty in front of him. " And who are you might I ask"

"Her name is Quetsiyah and she is here to get your assistance brother." Henrick said he was so excited to finally be able to speak with one of his siblings.

A first happened Kol Michelson was speechless. No words could express what he was feeling at this moment. In front of him was his little brother he had just heard the voice of his little brother and all he could do was stand there with his mouth open like a complete fool. Henrick smiled at Kol before throwing his arms around him for a hug. Kol hugged him back still trying to find his voice to ask how this was possible. " It's quite simple really I created the veil therefore I can cross it whenever I like. I am also capable of allowing others to enter in with me." Quetsiyah said

"So you are thee Quetsiyah the witch who created the spell for immortality. So please do tell me why are here offering me the chance to help my brother" Kol asked

"Because I need his cooperation if I am to defeat Silias."

"Why do you need my help? Kol was very suspicious of Quetsiyah he made sure to keep Henrick close he was not going allow anyone to take his brother away from him again.

"Tell me Kol why was it you were the only one of your siblings to know anything about Silias?"

"What can I say I've always enjoyed the company of witches. For a time I was close to a witch who's coven hoped to find Silias and help raise him in hopes of bringing back their loved ones. I listened carefully to their tales of Silias and all he was capable of."

"Yes you did and you also made sure that they would never find him did you not? I need what you took from them Kol and in return I will give you back your life. Are you interested?"

Kol was careful with his thoughts at the moment he realized that like Silias Quetsiyah could read his mind. Kol looked at Henrick he still could not believe his little brother was here he knew he had to agree to help Quetsiyah not only to help Niklaus but to also protect Henrick just as he had heard the stories of Silias from the witches he had also heard the stories about Quetsiyah and he did not trust her at all. "Well darling how can I say no."

"Fantastic now we must go meet the others." Quetsiyah said

"Others what others" asked Kol

"Mother and the Bennit witch" answered Henrick

Kol grabbed Henrick and held him close. "Are you insane the last time I saw my mother she was trying to kill us."

Quetsiyah looked at Kol as she spoke "Henrick has convinced your mother to help us you have nothing to worry about." Kol was about to object some more when he felt the air around him shift he was no longer in New Orleans he was in a forest he looked down to find Henrick still standing close to him as he continued to look around he saw two figures in the distance.

In case anyone was curious childs aprerire mentem et ostende nobis emus memoriis is latin for show us the child's memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story**

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the story Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Mel023, sandiw1875, roseberrygirl, Rose Jean Black, Roseabella98, and KayeBell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries because if I did things would be a lot different.**

Quetsiyah watched from a distance as the two witches approached the Michelson brothers. She needed all four of them if her plan to get Klaus's help was to work. She knew that Henrick would be useful in keeping both Esther and Kol under control. Bonnie, on the other hand, would be a challenge. Sure she wanted to make up for not supporting Caroline in the past but watching her at this moment she could tell how uncomfortable she was with the originals. It would not take much to change her mind and that could destroy her whole plan. Klaus was the only being capable of taking on Silas. He was the only one who could defeat the believed immortal.

Kol stepped in front of Henrick as soon as he realized Esther was one of the people walking towards them. He stared at his mother not making any attempt to hide the contempt he felt for her. " There is no need for you to come any closer Mother."

"Excuse me Kol but if you think I am not going to stay as close to Henrick as I possibly can you are mistaken."

"Ok then consider this as close as you can get to him because there is on way I am going to let you anywhere near him."

"Excuse me and who do you think you are telling me how close I can get to my own son?"

"Oh Mother you remember me I'm one of your five children you attempted to kill. You do recall that don't you Mother you lied to us pretending that you wanted a fresh start with all of us. Only that was not the truth you and Finn were plotting against us in attempt to kill all of us and every vampire ever created."

"Yes, I remember that all to well my son. I recall you promising that you would behave yourself only you didn't did you? If I recall correctly you broke the hand of your sisters date and then you tried to kill him."

"That is enough" Quetsiyah commanded " you are all here to help someone you care about and in order to do that everyone must work together."

Bonnie had to keep telling herself this was for Caroline she had to find a way to work with Kol to help her friend. "What exactly is this plan of yours and why do you need them?" Bonnie asked pointing at Kol and Esther.

"Excuse me darling but why exactly are you here?" Kol said "You do realize this does not involve your little friend Elena right?"

Bonnie looked directly into Kol's eyes "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Was I not clear witch? This has nothing to do with your precious doppelgänger. From what I observed of you and your friends everything you do seems to revolve around poor Elena." Kol glared at Bonnie he knew she was in on the plot that took his life.

"I'm here for Caroline although after spending a few minutes with you I'm beginning to reconsider why I thought this would be a good idea in the first place." Bonnie said

"Now there is the witch I know. Yes ,why would you want your friend to be with the man who loves her above everything else? Why would you want her to finally be someones first choice? Kol yelled back

"First of all you know nothing about me. Second of all you know nothing about Caroline. So once again I find myself questioning what I am doing here." Bonnie said

"Your here because you know Caroline feels something for Niklaus and for once I thought you were going to show her the same type of support you have shown your friend Elena" Henrick said. He knew from watching Caroline that she cared about what her friends thought and if she believed she would lose all of her friends she would never give Niklaus a chance.

Bonnie looked down at Henrick once again he reminded her of why she had agreed in the first place to help. Caroline was always there for them even when Elena choose to give Damon a change Caroline eventually excepted it and supported Elena. It didn't matter how she felt about Klaus or Kol for that mattered what mattered was what Caroline felt. Bonnie once again looked at Quetsiyah "I'll ask again what is the plan and what do you need from us?"

"First things first Bonnie I need to have you each cross over. None of you will be able to help if your family and friends can't see or hear you." answered Quetsiyah

It was Esther who spoke up first "And how exactly do we go about doing that? If it was simple every witch on this side of the veil would have crossed back over by now."

"Well that's just it for any witch it is not that simple but for me the person who created this place it is. I have domain over my creation Esther. Bringing Kol , Bonnie, and you back will be simple Henrick will take some help." said Quetsiyah

"But you will be able to bring him back" Kol asked nervously.

"Yes, Kol with Bonnie's and Esther's help I will" Quetsiyah looked at Henrick as she spoke "First I will bring them back I will have to leave you alone here for a little while once my spell is complete The three of us will use our combined powers to bring you over ok Henrick?"

"I'll be fine. I have been alone for over one thousand years must I stay here or can I go check on the rest of my family while I wait." Henrick asked

"I'm sorry Henrick but I will need you to stay put"

"No worries I will be here waiting." Henrick said giving both Kol and his mother a reassuring smile.

Quetsiyah began to chant "Redditus his ego vitam donare tress animae alter locus. Redditus his ego vitam donare tress animae alter locus. Redditus his ego vitam donare tress animae alter locus."

Henrick watched as Quetsiyah, Bonnie, Kol, and Esther disappeared from sight leaving him alone. He was glad to have a few moment to himself. He needed time to process the events of the day. He had finally been able to spend time with one of his siblings. Seeing Kol was amazing he had never imagined he would see any of them again. He was not only going to be able to see them all again he was going to be given the opportunity to help them. Quetsiyah had said that if he helped her she would grant him what he wanted most which simply was to help his family to be happy. Henrick would not just help Niklaus no he planned on helping Elijah, Kol, and Rebecca as well and he already knew he would get to help him in his endeavors.

As Quetsiyah began to chant Bonnie's entire body began to tingle she looked towards Henrick one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Bonnie looked around and immediately recognized the falls. Had Quetsiyah really just brought them back and that easily? "That's it?" she asked.

"I already told you bring the three of you back would be easily its bringing Henrick back that will require more magic."

"Well, let's go ladies begin chanting and bring him back now." Kol ordered.

Bonnie was about to snap at him but then she saw the desperation in his eyes. She could tell he was scared that Quetsiyah would not be able to deliver on her promise of bringing Henrick back. It then occurred to Bonnie that Esther had probably tried to save him with her magic one thousand years ago and been unsuccessful. Bonnie looked at Quetsiyah and asked " Is there anything we need for the spell?"

"No we just need to make a pentagram and stand inside of it with our hands joined. The spell to bring Henrick over is quite similar to the one I used for you. I must warn you however the spell will take a great deal of power and you will feel quite drained afterwords."

It was Esther who spoke up this time "Lets get started please. I don't want him to be alone any longer. He has been alone far to long as is."

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with Esther. I"m ready to begin as well." Bonnie said

Quetsiyah found a stick and drew the pentagram in the dirt. The three witches entered the circle and joined hands. Quetsiyah began "et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus." Both Esther and Bonnie joined in "Et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus. Et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus" As they began to chant Bonnie entire body felt like it was on fire. It took all of her will to continue. "Et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus" they said once more.

Bonnie could feel the blood dripping from her nose she was not sure if she could continue much longer. She found the will to say the spell one last time "Et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus" just before Bonnie passed out she heard Kol say Henrick's name.

Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar room. Where the hell was she and how did she get here? She got of the huge bed she had been lying in and quietly headed for the door. She walked down the hallway to the staircase and headed down. When she was about halfway down the stairs she saw Kol.

"I thought you were never going to wake up witch" Kol said while giving her that signature Michelson smirk.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Bonnie asked

"Where at Klaus's home and I brought you here after you passed out." He answered

"Where is everyone else?"

"Quetsiyah left to run some errands and my mother and Henrick are still resting."

"How long was I out for?"

"About 6 hours its seems Quetsiyah wasn't lying when she said it would require a lot of magic. To be totally honest I wasn't sure you were going to be able to complete the spell or survive it."

Just then Bonnie heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see Esther approaching them.

"Hello again Ms. Bennett glad to see you have recovered."

"Yes and you can call me Bonnie." Bonnie turned to Kol and asked "Do you know how long Quetsiyah will be?"

"She left about an hour ago and said she wouldn't be long. Something about retrieving something that had been locked away by Silas." He responded.

As if she was aware they were talking about her Quetsiyah walked in the front door. "Where is Henrick it is time to discuss how we are going to go about getting the two lovebirds together."

"He is still resting" Esther said

"I'll get him" Kol said "He's actually been up for some time I can hear him moving around the room"

A few moment later Kol returned with Henrick. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how different he looked. When she had seen him on the other side he had worn the clothes he had probably died in now he was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. She also noticed that his hair had been cut short she couldn't help but notice that out of all the originals Henrick resembled Klaus the most. As if he was able to read her mind Henrick said "Kol thought I needed to update my look."

Bonnie looked at Kol and noticed how caring he was with the younger Michelson. When Kol was with Henrick she didn't see the murderous vampire that had tried to kill Matt the night of the Michelson ball nor could she see the psychopath that threatened her in the hallways of her high school. No right now all she could see was an older brother who was simply happy to have the opportunity to spend some time with his little brother once again. The sound of Quetsiyah"s voice pulled Bonnie from her thoughts.

"The first thing we must do is get Caroline to admit that she is has feelings for Klaus." Quetsiyah looked directly at Esther as she spoke. "She has denied her feeling for him since the beginning. She needs someone to help her understand what it is she feels for him and the importance that their bond holds for both of them."

Bonnie noticed how Quetsiyah looked at Esther while she was speaking and this made her very uneasy. "What does she know about how Caroline feels and what do you mean by their bond?" Bonnie feared the answer to her own question.

"They are mates" said Esther "destined to love one another. They have been drawn to each other from the first time they have met and no matter how hard your friend tries to ignore how she feels those feelings will only grow stronger. I know this Bonnie because I was blessed enough in my lifetime to have been someones mate. I know what it is like to have someone love you with their entire being to have someone willing to put your needs above their own. When a wolf is blessed enough to find his mate there is nothing on this earth that they will not do for them.

Bonnie didn't know what to think was Esther really trying to convince her that Klaus and Caroline were soul mates. Sure Bonnie had noticed how Klaus treated Caroline differently but could he actually be her soul mate? It was Quetsiyah's voice that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Bonnie what Esther says is true they are mates that is why she has such a profound effect on him. Think about it do you honesty believe that Klaus did not know Caroline was playing the little blond distraction for you and your friends? The simple fact of the matter is he didn't care it was an opportunity to be around her. If it had been anyone else attempting to deceive him how do you think he would have responded?"

"Oh please let me answer that question" Kol said "Nik would have tortured then killed them. Nik really has a gift for torture"

"Kol you are not helping" Henrick snapped " Bonnie I understand you don't like Niklaus in the last thousand years he has changed from the brother I once knew however when he is around Caroline he allows his humanity to resurface. Please don't get me wrong I know he will never be the person he once was but she makes him better than he now is. "

"What my son says is true Bonnie. When my children were human before I turned them Niklaus was the kindest of them all. All he ever wanted was to be loved and I failed him. I thought that if I showed him indifference then maybe Michael wouldn't realize he wasn't his that maybe he would just ignore him and leave him alone. I was wrong a part of Michael must have always known that Niklaus was not his son possibly because he was such a kind child. Niklaus was always aware of the fact that his father would punish him more severely then any of his siblings but he would always take the blame for whatever it was Michael thought they did just to protect them. When he made his first kill and Michael had proof he was not his son he originally wanted to kill him I was able to convince him to just bind his werewolf side however I believe it was that betrayal that caused Niklaus to shut off his emotions for the first time. Add to that being hunted down by the man you spent your whole life believing was your father, well how could he have turned out any differently."

"So who was Nik father? I take it he was your mate and not Michael" Kol questioned. It was something that he and his siblings had wondered about for centuries.

Esther looked at Kol and then Henrick "Eirik" She could tell from the stunned look on both their faces they remembered him.

"Your telling me that Nik's father was Eirik the leader of the other village." Kol was shocked he remembered seeing Eirik come around their village quite often as a child come to think of it now he remembered him usually coming when Michael was away hunting or taking care of some town business. Just like that everything made sense how had none of them ever realized this before?

"He was alway nice when he came around" Henrick said "I remember him visiting a few times he always seemed a little said though.

"Yes well he knew I could never leave Michael not without losing the rest of my children so he agreed to take what I could give him. I think what hurt them most was not getting to know Niklaus and…" before Esther could finish her sentence Quetsiyah interrupted her.

"I do believe we have a plan to discuss." she said " Now as I was saying we need to get Caroline to realize how she is in love with Klaus"

"Right so I guess that's where I come in." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie not just yet. I will need you to reassure her that she will still have her friends after she chooses to follow her heart. No it will be Esther's job to get Caroline to admit her feelings." Quetsiyah said

"What?" everyone asked in unison

"Esther you are the only one who truly understands what Caroline is feeling. You are the only one who knows that what she feels is real and everlasting." Quetsiyah said

"Well that's brilliant I'm sure Caroline will welcome a conversation with my mother" Kol said sarcastically.

"Of course not that is why Esther will have to Kidnap Caroline." Quetsiyah said.

Bonnie was the first to speak. "That's your brilliant plan have Esther kidnap Caroline. Are you freaking kidding me?"

"How else will we get Caroline to listen to Esther she certainly won't willingly have a conversation with her as Kol has already pointed out. The last time Caroline saw Esther she was trying to put an end to her own children."

"So you think if I force her to go somewhere with me she listen? That does not sound like a sold plan to me." Esther said.

"You will make her listen Esther. With the Help of Kol you will find Caroline and take her the caves under the Lockwood estate. I have placed a spell on it so that there are only three who may enter." Quetsiyah replied

" Fine and what am I going to to do why Mother and Caroline bond?" Kol asked

"I never said you were one of the three that could enter the caves Kol"

Caroline woke up in Tyler's arms she should have been content. After months of waiting for him to return she should have been happy. Problem number one even with Tyler back she still felt as if something was missing. She thought back to last night opening the door and seeing him in front of her holding flowers. She was so surprised she threw her arm around him and kissed him. Problem number two while she was kissing Tyler she was thinking of a different hybrid. Caroline had quickly ended the kiss and put the flowers in some water. She was not going to do this there was no way she was going to think of Klaus at this moment she was in love with Tyler and he was here in front of her. Once she turned back towards him things had quickly escalated and they ended up in bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Tyler said

Caroline looked up at him and smiled instead of feeling happy she felt sick to her stomach. Tyler leaned in and kissed her and Caroline Quickly pulled away.

"Hey whats wrong Care?"

"Nothing I'm just hungry. I"m going to go get us something to eat." Caroline replied.

"Don't be silly I'll go with you?

Caroline needed some time to her self so she put on her best fake smile and said "No you won't I am going to get breakfast and serve it to you in bed. No arguing do you understand me Tyler?'

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?" Tyler said "And after breakfast I'll have to find a way to show you how grateful I am."

Caroline used her vamp speed to quickly get dressed and headed out the door. All she could think about was when had her feelings changed for Tyler. Three months ago she would have never left him in bed alone now she couldn't leave fast enough. Instead of being happy to have him back she wondered if what they had in high school had been real or just sex. What was wrong with her? Caroline was so deep in thought that she had not noticed the women approaching her until it was too late.

"Hello Caroline dear" Esther said

If Caroline hadn't been dead her heart would have been racing. In front of her stood Klaus's mother. "Your supposed to be dead."

"Yes well I'm back and I'm going to need you to come with me dear."

Caroline turned to run and ran right into Kol. Before she could say another word her entire world went dark.

**If any one is curious Redditus his ego vitam donare tress animae alter locus means I bestow a gift a second life restored to these three souls**

**and Et huic quidem redditus vitae donare casto alter locus means I bestow a gift a second life restored to this pure soul**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank youth everyone who reviewed the story Dark-Supernatural Angel, sandiw1875, Rose Jean Black, crazybookworm 1998, Justine, Kacomu, Mel023, Bugmama90, and the guest reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline woke up and felt like she was lying on a pile of rocks. When she opened her eyes she realized that she in fact lying on the floor of a cave but how the hell did she get there? She began to look around and saw Esther smiling at her and she remembered walking into her and Kol. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

" I'm so glad that you're finally awake Caroline. " Esther said

"I'll ask again what do you want from me?"

"I want to help you dear."

"Excuse me you want to help me? Help me with what?" Caroline was now more annoyed than scared. Who was Esther to have one of her psycho sons snap her neck and kidnap her and then claim that she was doing it to help her."

"Help you to feel whole again. Oh please don't try to tell me you don't feel like something is missing because I already know you do. I'm here to help you figure out what you have lost. Then you can feel whole again." Esther said.

"Ok so you are as insane as your children. I don't feel empty I finally have everything I have ever wanted. My friends are all safe, Tyler is back , and I no longer have a stalker. My life is just fine thank you. So I guess I'll be leaving now." Caroline got up and attempted to walk out of the cave however she bumped into an invisible barrier.

"Here's the thing Caroline we are not leaving here until you first admit that your are not happy and secondly admit to yourself how you truly feel about the people in your life." Esther said "So we have two options you can start being honest with yourself and talk with me or you can get comfortable because you will not be able to leave."

"Seriously! Undo this spell and let me out of here." Caroline said

"Sorry I can't it's not my spell." Esther smirked at Caroline. Now she knew where Klaus got his annoying grin from.

"What do you mean this is not your spell? Who the hell would trap me in a cave with you?" Caroline could not imagine who would do this to her.

"That is not important. If you want to get out of here you and I are going to have to have a little heart to heart. So where would you like to begin?" Esther asked

"You want me to discuss my friends with you the same women who attempted to kill her own children and every vampire in the world?" Caroline said

"Yes, I do. Although had I been paying a little more attention to Niklaus and you I would not have tried to kill them."

"First of all there is no Klaus and me. Second what is that supposed to mean?"

"Answer a question for me Caroline what was the very first thought that entered your mind when you and Niklaus first met?" Esther knew that the first thing she needed to do was to get Caroline to realize she felt an instant connection to Niklaus.

"Let me see when I first met Klaus he was attempting to turn Tyler into a hybrid almost killing him so my first thought was he was a psychotic asshole."

"Really well let us see if that is really what you thought." Esther began to chant " Respicio et patitur meminisse veritate conspiciatur" all of a sudden Caroline felt the wind shift and then she was watching her first meeting with Klaus. Esther stood close to Caroline and simply said " lets see how you really thought on this day."

Caroline watched as she rubbed Tyler's back she had been so worried she was persuaded she was going to lose him that day. She watched as Klaus walked in the room and then she watched as she stared at him not moving she was just staring at Klaus. She noticed the look in her own eyes she was not giving him death glares no she was looking at him in awe.

"Now Caroline what were you thinking at this moment?" once again she heard Esther chant "Respicio et patitur meminisse veritate conspiciatur." and then she heard her own thoughts.

"I think my heart just stopped. This can't be Klaus please don't let this be Klaus." Caroline then watched at Rebecca pulled her away from Tyler causing her to gasp. She wanted to say that this was a trick that Esther had been manipulating the memory but Caroline knew that what she was watching had been accurate. How was this possible how did she forget about what was happening to Tyler when she first saw Klaus? Why had she hoped that he wasn't Klaus? Something had happened during those first few moments that she could not explain. Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts by Esther's voice.

"What you felt was actually quite natural Caroline. You and Niklaus .…"

Caroline cut Esther off "There is no Klaus and me. How many times will I have to tell you that."

"You can tell me that as many times as you like that does not make it true."

"And you think that just because my first thoughts were about how hot he was that it means something. News flash Esther all of your sons are good-looking doesn't mean there not insane."

"No, Caroline I don't think that you will forget everything my son has done because of your connection to him however I do believe that your are the key to changing how he will behave in the future. When he is around you he let's his humanity surface I don't think you truly realize the power you have over my son. As I was saying before had I noticed how he was looking at you that night I would have changed my plan right there. Please don't get me wrong I do know what Niklaus is capable of but I also believe that with you by his side he will be inclined to be more like the man he once was instead of the monster time has turned him into."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"All right time to move on I can see I will have to show you more." Once again Esther began to chant "ire iterum in tempore cernere verum negat" and once again Caroline felt the wind shift now she watching as Klaus came to save her from the wolf bite.

"What do you think Niklaus is thinking right now?" Esther asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Caroline snapped back.

"Would you like to know?" before Caroline could offer an answer she heard Esther say "Audiamus, que numquam ausus est dicere voce cogitationes"

Caroline looked on as Klaus entered the room she was expecting to hear the conversation they had had that night but instead she heard only Klaus's voice. "How can someone so close to death still look as beautiful as the women before me? I wish there had been another way sweet Caroline but Stefan truly left me no other choice I had to retaliate. Why is it that I feel so guilty for what I have done to you in my last thousand years I have never felt one ounce of regret for any action I have taken and here I am now praying that you will let me heal you. That in itself I don't understand why am I giving you the choice? I just can't bring myself to force you to take my blood the choice must be yours."

"Do you know how rare that is Caroline for Niklaus to give anyone a choice? Even in his human days he was not good at letting other have a choice he always felt the need to control things."

Before Caroline could stop herself she asked "What was he really like as a human?"

"He was an amazing young man although he doesn't remember himself that way. He was kind, generous, protective of those he loved, and very brave. He remembers himself as weak and cowardly but in truth the definition of bravery is doing what is right even when your scared. Niklaus always tried to do the right thing even when it meant standing up to Michael something that scared him greatly."

"Tell me Caroline what were you thinking on this night? Please be honest with yourself."

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking"

"I disagree it most certainly does. I think that you Caroline Forbes need to learn how to put yourself first. You need to stop worrying about your friends and think about you. It is alright to be selfish every once in a while."

"I spent my entire human life being selfish that was enough for me."

"Is that what you think? You were only seventeen when you died of course you spent a great deal of your human existence thinking of yourself. You truly don't realize how unique you are?" Esther could not get over how much humanity the young vampire in front of her had. " What makes you so special Caroline is how unlike every other of your kind becomes the worst version of themselves when they transition. You somehow became the best possible version of yourself. Just look at your friend Elena."

"No, you do not get to insult my friends. Besides Elena has been through so much in her life she gets to be selfish for a change"

"Please she has never had to be selfish because your entire little gang has always made everything about her. There has never been a time when you and your friends have not put Elena first. Let me remind you that when Elena turned off her humanity she treated both you and your friend Bonnie horribly. Bonnie got an apology did you?"

There was nothing Caroline could say to that Elena had never apologized to Caroline for anything she had done when her humanity was turned off. In fact the one time Caroline tried to confront her about it Elena had turned it around to make it look like Caroline was being cruel for even mentioning what she had said or done during that time. The worst part was that Caroline believed the reason she never received an apology was because everything Elena had said during that time she had meant.

"I am going to ask you again what is it that you were thinking as Niklaus sat down next to you telling you of all the world had to offer?

"I wished that he wasn't the villain. I was thinking about how much I wanted to see the world he was describing and I wanted to see it with him."

"Again Caroline it is normal for you to have these feelings and do you want to know why? " Esther did not wait for her response. "You are my sons true mate the one and only women he was meant to love."

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing if she wasn't convinced that Esther was crazy before she was now. "NO, NO, NO that is not possible." How could Klaus a person who brought so much pain to those she loved be her true mate it just couldn't be could it?

"I see you need some more convincing well lets move on then shall we. Ire iterum in tempore cernere verum negat"

Caroline was now standing in the middle of the Michelson's ball she noticed Klaus talking to some women who practically throwing herself at him. Klaus seemed to be completely unaffected by the women standing in front of him. Then suddenly he looked over towards the entrance of the room and he looked in complete awe of something. Caroline felt jealous of whatever it was that caught his attention.

"He just noticed you coming into the room my dear." Esther said

Caroline looked over and saw herself standing there. She still didn't believe it no one ever looked at her that way Elena and Bonnie yes but never Caroline.

Esther could see that Caroline still did not understand the depths of Niklaus's feelings so she once again made it possible for Caroline to hear his thoughts. " Audiamus, quae numquam ausus est dicere voce cogitationes"

"Get a hold of yourself Klaus you are over one thousand years old she has just turned 18 you will walk up to her and offer her a drink. Stop acting like a love struck human." Caroline watched as Klaus walked up to her she remembered how nervous she was and how she wished he hadn't look so amazing in his tux. She watched as she walked from him in search of a drink.

"You made him nervous how I wish I had been paying more attention to the two of you that night. Unfortunately I was so focused on my plan the only guest I paid any attention to was Elena. I do apologize Caroline had I noticed what was happening so much could have been different. I cannot change the past but I can help bring the two of you together. Before you say anything please know that I do know how you feel. I know what it is like to meet a man and instantly feel a connection to him even when you belong to another. I know what it is like to fight those feelings and the pain your heart feels from doing so. I however know something you do not yet I know what it is like to finally admit those feelings and allow yourself to feel complete by giving into them."

Caroline looked into Esther's eyes she could tell that she was not lying she did understand what it was like to feel something for a man she most certainly should not feel anything for. "Klaus's father?"

"Yes, it was love at first sight. I tried so hard to fight my feelings I was married to another man but the connection between us only grew over time I tried to avoid him but that only caused me to grow depressed and feel like a part of me was missing. I had only been with him once when I found out I was pregnant and I knew that it was his baby. He begged me to leave Michael but that would have meant leaving Finn and Elijah and I could never do that so we spent the next 23 years just stealing whatever moments we could get."

"Wait you're telling me that you were cheating on your husband for 23 years and he never knew."

"He suspected in the beginning but there was never any proof and Michael knew better than to publicly accuse me of anything. He enjoyed being one of the most powerful men in the village and I was a big reason why he had that power. It was my magic that secured our status with the villagers when we first arrived in the new world."

Caroline felt so conflicted she didn't want to admit it but Esther was right she did feel something for Klaus something more than physical attraction but how could she ever look past all the horrible things he had done.

"Please tell me what you are thinking right now Caroline." Esther asked

"How do I forget all of the horrible things he has done"

"Well, that's simple my dear you don't. That's how you know it is true love you don't forget anything you love him despite all the horrible things he has done. True love, real love is unconditional Caroline we give it without any stipulations. Let's move ahead to the next night shall we I want you to remember how you felt when you let your guard down with him. Ire iterum in tempore cernere verum negat."

Caroline watched as she approached Klaus and Kol at the bar she once again noticed the look of awe on his face how had she not noticed that before. Sure she had told him she knew he was in love with her but she never realized how quickly his feelings developed for her. Suddenly they were outside sitting on the park bench talking. Caroline watched herself she could not help but notice the smile she had given Klaus. When she remembered this night she had always told herself she had played the little blond distraction but in truth she had a genuine smile on her face she was completely content to sit there and just talk with him. That was something she had never experience with any other guy before. Caroline was always trying to prove she was enough for whomever she was with that she never felt completely at ease not even with Matt or Tyler.

"Be honest with yourself Caroline does anyone else make you smile like that? Do you feel that connected to anyone else?" Esther asked.

"No, for some unexplainable reason only Klaus can make me feel that way. But what does it matter anyway he left he's in New Orléans now."

"Don't you ever doubt that you matter to my son for the first time in one thousand years he tried to do the right thing and give you time. Speaking of New Orléans there are some things you should know."

"What do I need to know about New Orléans?"

"The wolf girl Hayley is there and my children believe that she is carrying Niklaus's child"

Caroline couldn't breath she could not have heard Esther correctly Hayley was carrying Klaus's child. What was worse she wasn't upset because Klaus was having a child with Hayley it was that someone besides her was carrying his child. Hayley was going to be able to give him something that Caroline never could. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not even sure that it is yet. You seem to be dealing with this better than I thought you would."

"Don't be to sure of that. Right now I feel completely and utterly sick to my stomach."

"It won't change how he feels about you need to understand that what a wolf feels for his mate is unbreakable no matter what his love for you will never diminish."

"How can it not? They are going to have a child together he will need to put them first in all he does."

"He will need to put the child first. If it is in fact his that is. The mother on the other hand he needs to find a way to get along with her nothing more."

Just then Caroline heard her cell phone ringing. When she looked down she saw Tyler's name on the screen she immediately pressed the ignore button. She also noticed he had called two other times. "I need to get out of here Tyler is waiting for me?"

"Ah yes our next topic of conversation it is time you admitted how you truly feel about Tyler."

"I love him." Caroline said

"Yes, I'm sure you do but are you in love with him? Be honest with yourself Caroline how do you feel about Tyler."

Hadn't Caroline been asking herself that same question before she walked into Esther. Yes, she loved Tyler but was she in love with him? If she was being honest with herself no she wasn't. She never really was. She cared for him she wanted him to be happy but for a long time now she had used him to avoid her feelings for Klaus. Caroline knew that now that she admitted it to herself she would have to end things with Tyler she cared to much for him to use him like that. "I need to get out of here. Who spelled this place and how do we get out?

A very powerful witch named Quetsiyah spelled these caves and we will get out of here when Klaus comes for you."

"What Klaus is in New Orléans he is not coming for me anytime soon."

"I beg to differ Kol went to get him and inform him of your predicament. They will be here shortly my dear."

Caroline's heart jumped when she heard Esther say that Klaus would be there shortly. Would he really come for her? Would he still put her first? Could she really follow her heart? Would her friends support her? Caroline began to feel dizzy she needed to lie down unfortunately the cold cave floor was not very comfortable. So instead she sat down with her head between her legs trying to calm herself.

Caroline had been gone for over an hour. Where could she have gone to get breakfast? Tyler picked up his phone to call Caroline and it went straight to her voice mail. Next he tried calling Elena. Caroline had probably received some call from her or one of the Salvatore's and run off to help them. What else was new Caroline was always helping one of them. He would have to have a talk with her about this now that he was back things were going to change he was the alpha male and he would come first. There would be no more time for running off to do what Elena or anybody else needed. Elena's phone went straight to voice mail. Tyler hung up. He had come back with a plan and he needed Caroline by his side ready to help him. He had spent months working with different packs in order to insure that he had allies that would help him destroy Klaus. So what if not everything he told them about Klaus had not been the complete truth Klaus was a bad guy and he needed to be taken down.

Tyler left her dorm room and headed back to Mystic Falls he had to meet with one of the werewolves he brought back with him it was time to find some allies in New Orléans that would be willing to help him take down Klaus. Peter, the wolf he was meeting up with, claimed he had some information that would be helpful. He tried Caroline on last time it had been three hours since she went to get breakfast and he was pissed. Tyler pulled up to the woods on the edge of his families property and saw Peter waiting for him.

"Hey man sorry I'm late got held up with my girl. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Tyler said

"I found someone who is willing to help us in New Orléans. The only thing is they are going to want something in return." Peter said

"Ok so who are they and what do they want?" Tyler asked

"They are witches and they will help you bring down Klaus if you help them bring down another vampire named Marcel."

"If they can help me take down Klaus I will help them with whatever they want" Tyler said

"I let them know and one other thing there is some girl staying with Klaus Hayley something and get this she's pregnant with his child."

"What did you say the witches told you she was pregnant with Klaus's baby?' Tyler asked

"No not exactly they said she was pregnant with a hybrid baby. But hey you and Klaus are the only two hybrids so it must be his right?" Peter said

"Must be" Tyler said "Hey how far along is she anyway?"

"Don't know what does it matter?" Peter asked

"Doesn't just curious." Tyler responded. "Talked to the witches and call me know when everything is all set."

Tyler got back in his car he needed to contact Hayley and find out exactly how far along she was but first he tried to call Caroline again.

**If any was curious respicio et partite meminisse overstate conspiciatur means: look back and remember allow the truth to be seen, ire iterum in temp ore cernere velum begat means: once again we move through tie to see the truth that is denied, and audiamus, quad numquamausus set dicer voce cogitationes means: let us hear his thoughts the things he would never dare to say aloud.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, sandiw1875, crazybookworm 1998, brebre1D, roserrosaarnau, karmen238, justine, Bugmama90, and the guest reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Klaus walked into his large living room only to be ambushed by both Elijah and Rebecca. Elijah had only been home for two days and already he was on Klaus about treating Hayley with more respect. Please what else did he want him to do for the girl? He was already giving her a place to live and supporting her financially surly he did not expect him to have any type of relationship with the girl. As for Rebecca she was going on about Marcel and Cami once again. Something about how pathetic it was for Marcel to pay so much attention to a human peasant. Klaus thought of defending Cami however that would only encourage Rebecca.

"Niklaus are you even listening to me?" Rebecca asked

Klaus looked directly at Rebecca and replied "NO. Now if you are both quite done I would like to enjoy a drink in peace."

"Niklaus we must discuss what we are going to do about Marcel. Hayley is already 5 months along we need to take care of the Marcel problem before the baby gets here." Elijah said

"I take it you have your own ideas how to handle Marcel brother?" Klaus asked

"To begin with we must work on getting Davina away from him. She is a very powerful young witch and I fear that if she does not learn how to control her powers she will hurt end up hurting herself." Elijah said

"So what is this grand plan of yours Elijah. How are you going to persuade Davina to leave Marcel and help us?" Niklaus asked.

"Well, for starters I am going to help her learn to control her magic. I will begin by giving her a spell from one of mothers grimoires to unlink Hayley and Sofie." Elijah said.

"Wait, you're going to give her mothers you gone mad Elijah?" Rebecca asked "She is working for Marcel and you want to give her spells she could eventually use to help him against us?"

"I don't believe she will." Elijah said "She has been betrayed by those who she thought she could trust that is the only reason she trusts Marcel. The moment she realizes he is using her she will need to be able to protect herself and I plan on helping her."

"Yes, of course you do you are the honorable one after all." Klaus said mockingly.

"Well, isn't this a fine homecoming? Almost all of my family in one room bickering" Kol said. Both Rebecca and Elijah looked guiltily at Kol and why shouldn't they since neither of them mourned his passing. Nik on the other hand looked happy. Kol couldn't help but return Klaus's smile. "So tell me what are you all going on about now?"

"How is this possible?" Klaus asked as he approached Kol and hugged him.

"It was easier than you would think I made a deal with a very powerful witch on the other side and here I am." Kol said.

"What witch?" Elijah asked

"Why do you care Elijah? I mean from what I saw you spent maybe one minute morning me after Rebecca informed you of my untimely demise." Kol questioned.

"Don't be ridicules Kol. You're my brother I was heartbroken to learn of your death." Elijah said

"Oh really was that before or after your gave your condolences to my murder on the loss of her brother and accomplice in my death?" Kol asked

Elijah did not know how to respond to Kol's words.

"The only one of you who seemed to be effected by my death was Nik. Who was forced to stare at my rotting corpse for days while Rebecca aided my murders in finding the precious cure and with that waking up the most dangerous being on the planet." Kol said

"How can you talk like that Kol of course I mourned you." Rebecca said

"Really was that before or after you bedded Stefan Salvatore?" Kol asked

"Says the brother who threatened me with a white oak stake." Rebecca yelled

"Enough! Once again I will ask how is this possible?" Klaus asked

"Quetsiyah the witch who created the other side and the spell for immortality brought me back in order to secure my assistance." Kol said

"Assistance with what?" Rebecca asked

"She requires help defeating Silas once and for all and I'm not the only one she brought back." Kol said with the trademark Michelson smirk plastered on his face.

"Silas has already been dealt with." Rebecca said "He is now desecrating at the bottom of the falls."

"Actually no he hasn't. You see When Bonnie put the veil back up she brought Jeremy back. It seems that was too much for the poor girl and she died. Once she died the spell holding Silas was undone so he is now roaming around." Kol said

"The Bennet witch is dead?" Klaus asked. All he could think about in that moment was Caroline. How was she dealing with all of this? Once again he felt a tightening in his chest he could not bare the thought of Caroline in any type of pain.

"Who else did she bring back Kol?" Elijah questioned

"Well, for starters me." Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca turned around and stared at their youngest brother.

Rebecca was the first to run over and hug Henrick. "I don't know how this is possible but I am so thankful." Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

Elijah was the next to approach Henrick. " Your hair its shorter" was all the eloquent Elijah managed to get out.

"Yeah Kol said I needed to have a more modern look so he took me shopping and got me a hair cut. Do you like it Becca?" Henrick asked

Rebecca pulled away just enough to look into Henrick's eyes. " Yes, you look fantastic."

Henrick noticed that Niklaus had not moved yet and saw the look of guilt in his eyes so he decided to walk towards his big brother. "What about you Nik do you like my new look?"

Klaus dropped to his knees tears already had begun to fall from his eyes. "Henrick I'm so sorry it was all my fault it should have been me. I wished it had been me little brother."

"It was not your fault I would have gone to see them change with or without you that night Nik. I already had a backup plan if you had changed your mind and refused to take me. The truth is that every full moon I longed to be outside with the wolves." Henrick said smiling at his brother.

Klaus understood the felling Henrick was talking about every full moon he felt that same pull. "No, I should have told mother this way you would have been safe. How can you even look at me? If it had not been for me you would have grown up had a family of your own, lived a good long life."

"With Michael as my father I would have lived a miserable life he would have destroyed me the same way he destroyed the rest of you. Elijah Finn, and you should have been married with families of your own but Michael would not allow that he wanted to control all of us. Besides if I had not died mother would have never turned you and then you would have never would have met her and fallen in love." Henrick said with a smile on his face.

Surly Henrick could not be talking about Caroline? Did he assume that just because Hayley was carrying his child that it meant they were together?

"What is Henrick talking about?" Elijah asked

"Why Caroline Forbes of course." Kol said "Leave it to you to be the only one not to notice when Nik truly falls in love."

"Caroline Forbes why does that name sound familiar?" Elijah asked

"She was the girl he took to Mother's ball Elijah." Rebecca said

"Yes, Elena's friend I think I remember her." Elijah replied

"Please tell me Elijah has not fallen for another doppelgänger not to mention my murderer." Kol said

"No, he is still in love with the second one." Rebecca said.

"Why did Quetsiyah bring the two of you back?" Elijah asked "Not that I am not happy she has done so. But what does she need from the two of you?"

"I know the whereabouts of an object she needs. As for Henrick I think he is here to keep Mother and I under control."

"Wait did you just say Mother is back?" Klaus asked

"Did I forget to mention that? Yes, Quetsiyah brought back four of us in total Henrick, Mother, myself, and Bonnie Bennet." Kol said

"How can you be so calm the last time we saw her she tried to kill us." Klaus roared

"Yes, about that Mother is a little busy right now she will not be coming to New Orleans so you have nothing to worry about." Kol said with an evil smile.

"Busy with what?" Rebecca asked.

"She is in the process of having a conversation with the beautiful Caroline Forbes." Kol said

"What!" Klaus yelled. The thought of his mother anywhere near Caroline sent chills down his spine. If she touched one hair on her head Klaus would make her suffer.

"Don't worry Nik she wouldn't hurt her. In fact they now share a very special bond." Kol said

Just at hearing those words Rebecca could not control the jealousy she once again was feeling towards Caroline. It was not enough that she had stolen Nik's affections away but now she was finding a way to bond with her mother. "What kind of bond can they possibly share?"

Henrick's heart broke for his sister he had watched over her for more than one thousand years and in all that time one thing had never changed all that Rebecca had ever wanted was true love. In all that time there had only been one person that he thought might actually be able to give her the kind of love she deserved. "I don't think bond is the right word." Henrick said

Klaus watched as Henrick made his way over to Rebecca and could not believe that his youngest brother was here let alone the fact that he did not blame Klaus for his death. He noticed how he reassured Rebecca that Caroline was not replacing her with their mother. Even thought she had tried to kill them Klaus still knew that Rebecca still loved Esther and longed to once again have the same relationship they had shared when they had been human. He listened as Henrick spoke what could his mother and Caroline possibly have in common?

"Ok if no one else will ask what do mother and Caroline have in common?" Rebecca inquired

It was Henrick who spoke first looking Klaus directly in the eye "They are both mates of an alpha wolf."

Klaus heard what his brother had said and was trying to process the information when he heard Elijah's voice

"What exactly are you trying to tell us Henrick?"

"Mother was Niklaus's fathers mate and Caroline in Nik's mate." Henrick answered still keeping his eyes focused on Klaus. He knew that Klaus had never figured out that Caroline was his mate and he was not exactly sure how he would react. He knew that his brother loved Caroline but he was unsure how he would deal with finding out that that love was because of a wolf bond. To his utter surprise the only thing Klaus did was smile the widest goofiest grin he had ever seen.

"So you are telling us that Caroline is Niklaus's mate? What exactly does that mean?" Elijah asked

It was Kol who spoke first this time. "It means that are goofy grinned brother over there has found his soul mate. They are each half of a whole that has found each other."

Klaus knew that Kol was right he must have looked ridicules with the grin that was plastered on his face. How could he not smile at this moment? First and most importantly Caroline was his mate and from what he knew of wolves and their mates the feeling were never one sided. Everything he felt for her she felt for him as well. Secondly if his mother was his fathers mate then he was the product of love not some meaningless indiscretion. He had spent more then one thousand years believing that he had been a mistake. That his mother had a moment of weakness that if she could she would have taken back. That however had not been the case if what Henrick and Kol said was true then his mother had loved his father.

"Do you know who he was?" Klaus heard himself ask.

"I'm am so glad you asked I have been dying to fill you in on this little secret. Although how none of us figured this out is truly beyond me. I mean the….."

"Kol" all four Michelson siblings yelled.

Kol just laughed and said "Eirik".

"Eirik as in the leader of the wolf village?" Elijah asked

"The very one" Kol answered

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a phone beep. Kol pulled his phone from his pocket.

Well, it looks like its time to go back to Mystic Falls. Will anybody else care to join Henrick and myself?" Kol asked

Before Klaus or Rebecca could answer Elijah spoke. " I believe it would be a good idea for all of us to go to Mystic Falls together."

"And what about the pregnant werewolf upstairs?" Rebecca asked

"Bring her mother has requested to meet her." Kol said

"Why does mother want to meet her?" Elijah questioned. He did not trust his mother in any way and although he now had a new idea of how he could save Niklaus from the lonely life he had been heading for he still worried for the child the girl was carrying.

"There is no need to worry Elijah. She does not want to hurt the girl or the child although she does have her doubts about the child being Niklaus's" Henrick said.

"The witches have already confirmed it." Rebecca said

"And witches never lie now do they little sister" Kol said.

Bonnie slowly walked up to the door of the Salvatore boarding house. She didn't know how to tell Jeremy that she had been brought back so here she was about to knock on the door and give her boyfriend the surprise of his life. Before she could knock the door flung open and Jeremy literally walked into her.

"Bonnie, but how can I feel you?" was all he managed to say.

"Surprise I'm back." she answered smiling at him.

"Hey Jer wait don't go."Elena said running after her brother. "Bonnie thank god your back. How was your trip I can't wait to hear all about it."

Jeremy and Bonnie shared a look and then Bonnie turned to Elena." Yeah about my summer I may have forced Jeremy to lie to you about where I actually was."

"What do you mean Bonnie why did you have him lie about where you were?" Elena asked

"I died Elena" Bonnie didn't know any other way to say it." When I brought Jeremy back I used to much magic and I died."

"But how are you here then?" Elena asked

"That's a good question." Tyler asked from behind them.

Bonnie looked at Tyler when had he come back? Looking at him now she noticed that he looked different to her she couldn't explain it but something about him had changed. "Quetsiyah brought me back."

"Quetsiyah like in Silas's crazy ex girlfriend."Damon questioned from the door way.

Bonnie just looked at Damon with annoyance. In truth she had no idea what Elena saw in the older Salvatore brother. "Quetsiyah, as in a two thousand-year old witch who is going to help us defeat Silas once and for all."

"Uhm Judgey don't you remember we already defeated Silas he is at he bottom of the falls as we speak." answered Damon

"Actually he's not when I died the spell I cast on him ended." Bonnie said

"Stop right there where is Caroline? This is your problem to solve we have other things to deal with." Tyler said

Bonnie looked at Tyler again now she knew the Tyler was acting like he had during their first two years of high school. The selfish abusive jerk that she thought had disappeared when his father had died.

"Blondie is not here mutt" Damon responded. Damon had never liked Tyler and if he wasn't going to help them he needed to leave. "

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Tyler asked

"Why did you think she was here Ty?" Elena asked

"She left to get breakfast this morning and when she didn't come back I assumed she was helping all of you with whatever knew mess Elena had gotten herself into."

Bonnie was more than a little angry. "Are you telling me that she left you saying she was going to come back with breakfast and when she didn't return the thought that she may be in trouble never occurred to you?"

"Well, no like I said I just figured that she was helping Elena." Tyler said

If Bonnie had any doubts before that she was doing the right thing for Caroline they had disappeared. There was one thing she was certain of if Caroline had told Klaus she would be back soon he would have torn Mystic Falls apart looking for her after she was missing for 10 minutes. What had Tyler done in the hours Caroline had been with Esther?

Just then Bonnie's phone alerted her to a text. "I have to go find Quetsiyah"

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"What about Caroline?" Quetsiyah said

"Who are you?" Damon asked

"I'm Silas's crazy ex-girlfriend. As for Caroline she is safe no need to worry." Quetsiyah said

"No need to worry you say. What have you done with Care?"Tyler shouted

"I haven't done anything to her. Stop acting as if she is your main concern mutt I can see your thoughts and right now your more concerned about another women then you are about Caroline." Quetsiyah said

"What other women?" Bonnie asked

"The wolf girl her name is….. Hayley. Apparently she has found herself pregnant with a hybrid child. Everyone thinks its Klaus's but apparently there is another possibility." Quetsiyah said

Before anyone could look to Tyler for an explanation he was gone.

"How do you know Caroline's safe." Jeremy asked

"Because I arranged for her … lets call it intervention. No need to worry she will be freed shortly."Quetsiyah said

"But…" Elena began but Quetsiyah cut her off " I said she is fine Ms. Gilbert now on to the matter at hand it is time we discuss your brother Mr. Salvatore."

"What about Stefan?" Damon asked

"Well, Stefan or Silas's doppelgänger has been trapped inside a safe for three months thought you might like to help free him. The choice is yours." Quetsiyah said as she walked away "Anyone coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, VampireDiariesLuver, Mel023, laurenroxbrough, Teamvampirebarbie22, sandiw1875, brebre 1D, Hazel21, IceQueenSwag, bugmama90, justine, Angel, Ladyluck25, and the guest reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

They were almost in Mystic Falls Klaus looked at his watch for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes. He needed to get to Caroline he was not at all convinced that she was safe in his mothers presence.

"She is fine Nik mother will not hurt her." Henrick said

Klaus could still not get over the fact that his little brother was sitting next to him. He had forgotten how amazing he was. How could he allow himself to forget such a thing?

"It's true Nik mother is helping us apparently she believes that Caroline will bring out the good in you." Kol said "And quite honestly I think she is right hell it's why I'm not mad at you for not killing Elena Gilbert." Kol said

"Kol I'm so sorry I should have…"Klaus began but Kol cut him off

"You did fine Nik. While you were forced to stay in that house staring at my corpse I stayed to and watched how you suffered through my death. I also saw how much you truly do love Caroline I saw how the human in you surfaced the brother that protected all of us. It was then it dawned on me the daggering us was your way of protecting us mind you a twisted way to protect us but non the less it was to protect us. After witnessing that my own humanity surfaced and what I wanted was for you to be happy with the women you loved. If that meant that Elena Gilbert got to live so be it."Kol said

Klaus did not know what to say he just smiled at Kol it had been a long time since any of the Michelson's put another one of their siblings happiness above their own.

"Anyone who has seen the two of you together can tell that you are different when your with her." Henrick said

"And how would you know that little one?" Klaus asked

"First off I'm technically over a thousand now so can you all stop looking at me as if I'm a baby and secondly because I have spent the last thousand years watching over you. I know that you have carried the guilt of my death with you all this time and I watched how that changed you." Henrick said

Klaus was sickened to think that Henrick had watched him turn into a monster he was the one person besides Caroline that he did not want fearing him.

"It's ok Nik I still love you. Its one of the reasons I agreed to help Quetsiyah. By helping her with her plan to defeat Silas I get the chance to help you find happiness." Henrick said

"You will not be helping anyone defeat Silas it is to dangerous." Klaus said

"Don't worry Nik the only purpose I serve is to keep you, mother, and Kol from killing one another." Henrick said

"Well, then you have the most dangerous job of all little one." Rebekah said with a smile

Klaus looked up at his sister and noticed how much happier she looked now that they had Henrick back. It was amazing the effect he had on all of them. Even when they were human he had always been able to brighten up each and every day no matter how horrible Michael had attempted to make it.

Elijah was watching his siblings from his seat in the front of the plane. He could not believe that he was the only one not to have noticed that Niklaus had fallen in love. Had he really been so unobservant of the changes in his brother? He thought back to the night of his mothers ball he remembered seeing Niklaus and Ms. Forbes several times how had he not noticed the difference in his brothers demeanor that night. Well, he was a little preoccupied with trying to figure out what his mother was up to but still he should have paid better attention.

Hayley was seated next to Elijah in the front of the plane. She still hadn't figured out why they were making her come along. It's not like she was going to run away she was 5 months pregnant with Klaus's child where was she going to go? Why did it still sound so wrong every time she referred to the baby as Klaus's? Granted he wasn't her first choice but in truth he had shown her small kindnesses since he found out about the baby. Yet something didn't feel right it was almost as if she was forgetting something. She tried concentrating on an unclear thought and then the headache was back.

"Hayley are you alright?" Elijah asked

"Fine just another headache probably from all of the hormones." Hayley said smiling at Elijah.

Just then the pilot motioned to Elijah to come into the cockpit.

"We will be arriving in Mystic Falls in less than 20 minutes." Elijah said

Caroline had been sitting on the floor of the cave trying to process all the information Esther had given her. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She decided to play the messages Tyler had been leaving her. He must be so worried considering she had been gone for more than 6 hours.

Message one: "Hey Care it's been nearly an hour where did you go for breakfast hurry back."

Message two"Ok it's been an hour and a half and I'm guessing Elena had some type of emergency because your still not back. This has got to stop Caroline I'm back now you need to be with me not off helping them."

Was he serious he actually thought she was with her friends and what she just forgot to call him and what the hell did he mean by this has got to stop?

Message three: "Caroline it's been three hours and you haven't even called me back what the hell is going on? We are supposed to be working on putting our relationship back together and you're once again putting your friends first above us. Really Caroline you need to get your priorities in order. I'm on my way to the boarding house be ready when I get there we need to set a few new rules if this relationship is going to work."

"Everything ok Caroline?" Esther asked

"Fine." said Caroline

"You really are a terrible liar. We are stuck here for a while longer so why not tell me what is troubling you. I know you may find this hard to believe but I like you and would like to help you if I can." Esther said

Caroline didn't know why she was even considering talking to Esther this was the women who tried to kill her own children and now because she learned that Klaus and Caroline were mates magically she is changing her mind please. The only problem was that everything that Esther had said to Caroline in these caves had been the truth so far. A truth she had been happily denying for a year now. How was she supposed to deal with seeing Klaus now that she had admitted to herself that she had feeling for him? It didn't change the facts that none of her friends would ever understand they would never forgive her for loving Klaus. Did she just admit to herself that she was in love with Klaus?

"You know I have been in your shoes my dear. I know what it is like to realize that everything you thought you knew was a lie and the truth could cost you your entire world." Esther said

"It's nothing I just listened to some messages from Tyler." Caroline said

"Hmm the boyfriend and from the look on your face not exactly the messages you were expecting were they?" Esther asked

"No,they were not and I don't understand why he is acting like this. God he is acting like he did sophomore year of high school. I thought he had grown up but those messages were uncaring." Caroline said

"I'm sorry to hear that. Even though I am quite sure right now you are doubting your feelings for the young Mr. Lockwood you still were hoping that a few heartfelt words would change your mind about everything I told you. He was your last chance to deny your feelings for Niklaus. Unfortunately Caroline no matter what he had said to you in his message you cannot change the truth you and my son are meant to be and nobody can change that. I know your worried about how those you love will react but if they are truly your friends won't that want you to be happy?" Esther said

"It's not that simple."Caroline said the worry in her voice evident.

"Yes, my dear it is. I think what scares you most Caroline is that your friends will not be there for you like they have been for Elena."

Caroline didn't know what to say it was the truth she was afraid that if she admitted that she had feeling for Klaus all of her friends would disown her. In fact everything Esther had said so far had been right she didn't know what she was going to do.

Klaus stood outside the caves on the Lockwood property Kol had informed him that Esther and Caroline were there he used his hybrid hearing to locate them and overheard quite the interesting conversation. Caroline wasn't declaring her undying love for him however she wasn't denying that she was in love with him either. Even better from what he gathered she was questioning her feelings for Tyler. The biggest surprise for Klaus however was the fact that his mother seemed to be trying to persuade Caroline to give him a chance. Still Klaus didn't trust her so he quietly moved through the caves not to alert them to his presence.

At first Klaus could only see his mother he could hear Caroline's heart but he did not have a visual of her. He carefully moved to the other side of the cave wall to get a better look inside the cave Esther had Caroline in when he finally saw her his dead heart stopped. She looked absolutely breath taking. In all his thousand years no one had ever affected him the way Caroline Forbes had. It was a mystery to him how he never considered that the reason for that had been because they were mates. Perhaps it was because he knew how rare it was for a wolf to find his mate in the first place.

Caroline was more confused then ever ok not confused so much as conflicted. In fact for the first time in a year she was not confused at all she knew exactly how she felt the problem was what was she going to do about it. She knew the first thing she was going to have to do was break up with Tyler. No matter what she decided about Klaus she knew she wasn't in love with Tyler. Since she was now being honest with herself things with Tyler had been over since the night of her eighteenth birthday. Now she just had to find the least painful way to tell him.

"Hello Niklaus are you waiting for an engraved invitation to enter" Esther said

Dam her there went the element of surprise. "Hello mother I would say it was lovely to see you but lets be honest it's not."

"Now Niklaus I know you were raised with better manners then that. Although since the last time we saw each other I was attempting to kill you I understand your apprehension."

"You understand my apprehension" Klaus yelled

Caroline wanted to go to Klaus and comfort him. She knew how difficult it was for him to trust anyone and that's exactly what he had done right before his mother tried to kill him he trusted her completely. He wanted to believe she wanted their family back together in the end however it was all just a trick.

"Yes, Niklaus that is what I said. However I am trying to make up for that now as I have explained to Caroline had I been paying better attention to the two of you my course of action would have been quite different. Now if the two of you will excuse me I am needed elsewhere."

Klaus turned to Caroline who was still seated on the cave floor. "Are you alright love?"

It wasn't until that moment that Caroline realized how much she had missed hearing him call her love. He hadn't called her love or sweetheart since the night he had killed his hybrids.

"I'm fine."

For the first time in a very long time Klaus was unsure of what he should do. He knew that Caroline needed time she had been given life changing information today and he had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

Caroline looked at Klaus god had he always looked this good? She couldn't help but smile at him because there in his eyes was that look the look he only gave her. The look that every other guy gave to Elena but Klaus he only looked at her that way.

"Let's get you out of here love." Klaus said

"Ok but I need you to help me find someone."

Klaus prayed she wasn't going to ask him to take her to see Tyler.

"Anything you need sweetheart all you need to do is ask."

"Good we need to find Quetsiyah. I want to know why she had Esther kidnap me and why we couldn't leave the cave until you arrived"

"That won't be a problem she is staying at the mansion. It seems you and I both would like the answer the same questions. Shall we go?"

Caroline was grateful that Klaus had not asked about what Esther had told her during their time in the cave. She needed time to think about what she was going to do before she had that conversation with him.

Sophie waited in the clearing for Peter and Tyler. This would be an interesting meeting the last time she meet Tyler she had told him her name was Samantha it had been so easy to manipulate him. She wondered how he would take the news that he had been used to help the witches of New Orléans in their attempt to control Klaus. Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the car approaching.

Tyler got out of the car and immediately spotted the witch. Peter had said her name was Sophie but wait he already knew her and she had gone by another name what was it Sabrina no Samantha.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked

"Nice to meet you again Tyler. Sorry for the deception the last time we meet but I needed a miracle hybrid baby and there was no way I could have tricked Klaus into drinking the potion that allowed for that little miracle so I needed the only other hybrid in existence to assist us."

"You lying bitch you told me that stuff would allow me to get my revenge on Hayley not get her pregnant with my kid."

"Now really Tyler you didn't find it the least bit suspicious when we suggested you sleep with her to gain her trust"

"How did you get her to go along with all this anyway? When Klaus finds out he is going to kill her."

"We didn't she doesn't remember sleeping with you we cast one spell that took away the memory and then we cast another that sent her straight to Klaus's bed. As far as Hayley knows the baby is Klaus's."

"So what you were going to let Klaus raise my kid?"

"Sorry Tyler but we needed a way to control him unfortunately plan A didn't work do now were on to plan B."

"Why would I help you?"

"Two reasons one you don't want Klaus and Hayley raising your baby and two you want revenge on Klaus and we will help you get it."

"And what do you want form in return?

"We need your assistance getting rid of a vampire named Marcel."

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"Come with us to New Orleans and all will be explained"

Tyler knew he really didn't have much of a choice. By now Caroline probably knew he slept with Hayley thanks to that witch and her nosey friends. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try and convince her to side with him. Together they could take Klaus down once and for all.

"I'll help you but first I have something to take care of"

"We'll see you in New Orleans. Peter knows how to get in contact with us."

Tyler got back into his car and drove away with Peter. Sophie pulled out her phone and called Sabine to tell her she was coming home time to put the next part of their plan in motion. They needed to find Davina and complete the harvest ritual soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, Mel023, laurenroxbrough, justine, Angel, Ellavm18, and the guest reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Klaus drove as quickly as he could back to the mansion. He wanted answer and he wanted them immediately. As soon as he stopped the car Caroline jumped out and used her vampire speed to enter the house. He wasn't sure if she was just anxious for answers or if she was anxious to get away from him. He knew Caroline well enough to know that she was struggling to process all she had learned from Esther.

When Caroline entered the mansion she was surprised to see both Bonnie and Elena were there as well as her least favorite Salvatore and Jeremy.

"Caroline oh my god we have been so worried about you" Elena said "Are you alright they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, Elena I'm fine all we did was talk."

"Talk what the hell does mama Klaus have to talk to you about Blondie? Unless was she asking you to play the blond distraction? You do tend to be useful when we need to distract Klaus." Damon said

Klaus really did not like the older Salvatore how dare he imply that Caroline was only useful as a distraction. If anyone was useless it was Elena the only thing she seemed to be any good at was attracting trouble. Truth be told out of all three doppelgänger she really was Klaus's least favorite and considering how he felt about Katherine that was saying something.

Caroline wasn't sure what to say was she ready to tell her friends that she and Klaus were mates? Would any of them understand? Would they offer her their support no matter what she decided to do?

Why did Damon always have to be such an ass? Bonnie could sense Caroline discomfort this was not the time or the place for Caroline and Elena to have this conversation. When that conversation did take place Bonnie was determined to be there for Caroline and support her decision. Hell she may even try to influence her discussion. Bonnie could not ignore the fact that Klaus came running back to Mystic Falls the moment he has heard Caroline was with his mother. Unlike the rest of his family he had not returned to the mansion. No instead he went directly to where Caroline was being held.

"Care I've missed you so much." Bonnie said

"Bonnie Bennet if i wasn't so happy to see you I would kick your ass for not calling me all summer" Caroline said

"Sorry Care but the truth is I made Jeremy lie to you all summer I wasn't with my mom traveling."

"Then where were you?"

Bonnie had not originally planned on telling Caroline that she had died at least now in front of everyone but since Elena and Damon already knew she wanted to make sure she was the one who told her and not Damon.

"Care the spell was too much for me I died right before graduation." Bonnie said as tears began to form in her eyes. The memories of Caroline calling her all summer replaying in her head.

"But then how is it you're here?"

Before Bonnie could answer Caroline heard an unfamiliar voice yelling for Klaus's help.

"Nik, Nik help me make her stop."

Caroline turned around to see a boy maybe two or three years younger then herself running from Rebekah. She couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Klaus.

"Nik did you hear me I need help." Henrick yelled again as Rebekah caught Henrick and started to Kiss him on the cheek over and over. At that moment Kol wandered into the room.

Caroline watched Klaus intensely she watched the playful simile on his face as he used his vampire speed to save the boy from Rebekah.

"Don't you dare Niklaus I have not had the pleasure of kissing or hugging my baby brother for more than a thousand years I am only making up for lost time."

"Now Rebekah who said that I would stop you on the contrary I plan on helping you" and with that Klaus pulled Henrick into his arms hugged him.

Caroline could not believe what she was seeing whoever this boy was the effect he had over the originals before her was amazing. Wait did Rebekah say baby brother? How could this be possible?

"Now, now two against one I think we may have to even out the odds a little." Kol said as he jumped onto Klaus's back

Caroline could not help but begin to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her. Klaus and Kol were wrestling on the floor while Rebekah grabbed the boy once more and hugged him. She also noticed how seeing Klaus that carefree and happy was having a positive effect on her as well. Just watching him with his siblings enjoying himself made her feel happier then she felt in a long time. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to be by him it took all her will power to say where she was by Bonnie and Elena.

Henrick couldn't help but notice how Caroline was intensely watching Nik. He only hopped that meant that his mother had persuaded her to give a relationship with Nik a chance.

"Hey Nik, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Henrick asked

"Oh of course, sorry for my rudeness love. Caroline this is my brother Henrick."

"Henrick but I thought…."

"Yes, I did die over a thousand years ago Quetsiyah brought me back with Kol, my mother, and Bonnie" Henrick said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Henrick." Caroline said smiling. She couldn't help but take notice how Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah seemed so much more relaxed and human in Henrick's presence.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you." Henrick said.

Henrick knew exactly why Nik had fallen for Caroline there was a light that surrounded her in this room full of darkness she shined brightly. He had not spent much time with Elena as of yet but he didn't think much more of her then he did of Tatia. He just did not understand why the Salvatore brothers were willing to make fools of themselves for a girl who obviously doesn't know what she wants no matter what she might say to the contrary. Henrick was willing to bet that it would not be long before she was once again claiming to have feeling for both brothers.

Quetsiyah had been watching Caroline and Klaus since they walked into the house. Her plan was coming together nicely there was no doubt in her mind that Caroline would want to help her especially not after she finds out what Silas had done to Stefan and Klaus would go along with whatever Caroline wanted as long as she was not put in any danger. It was time for her to meet the infamous Niklaus Michelson face to face.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is here." Quetsiyah said as she entered the room.

"The question is why are we all here and where is my brother?" Damon asked

"Stefan is here however before we bring him out I think it is best Henrick goes upstairs."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"I'm sorry Henrick but Stefan had been starved at the bottom of the falls for more then three months and since you are human it is not safe for you to be anywhere near him at the moment." Quetsiyah said

"Wait what?" Caroline asked

"When Bonnie died the magic she used to contain Silas was broken. Silas then trapped Stefan in a safe and sent him to the bottom of the falls to desecrate."

"Where is he now? We have to help him." Caroline was consumed with guilt at that moment. She had spent the summer convinced he needed space and never once tried to contact him. Maybe if she had she could have saved him sooner. Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Klaus standing beside her.

"There was no way you could have known sweetheart. " Klaus said

"But I'm not everyone. I'm supposed to be his best friend. I'm the one that told Elena not to try and find him maybe if I had looked for him…."

"If you had tried to look for him you would have found Silas Care. He would have used his magic to convince you he was fine and just in of space." Bonnie said.

"Henrick I must insist you go upstairs and not come down until we tell you it's ok. If you would please inform Hayley that she should not come down either." Quetsiyah said

Henrick walked up the stairs slowly he was not happy that he was being excluded from whatever was taking place downstairs but if he had to go upstairs with Hayley he would take advantage of this time and get to know a little about the girl who was supposedly carrying Nik's child.

As Quetsiyah watched Henrick ascend the stairs she cast a protection spell to keep him safe. In the short time she had known the boy she completely understood why he brought out the best in his entire family. He had a pure heart and wanted nothing more then to see those he cared for happy. "Hos gradus ascentdit qui insontes regere potest Nis quiab."

Quetsiyah knew Klaus was getting anxious for answer but first she need to free the younger Salvatore. She knew that before she could secure Klaus's help she needed to secure Caroline's first.

Quetsiyah looked directly into Klaus's eyes and said "I promise to answer any and all of your questions but first I think we should free Stefan. Once I have him settled we can talk. Kol if you wouldn't mind I need some assistance."

"Will Henrick be safe upstairs?" Rebekah asked

"Yes, I have place a protection spell at the base of the steps no one who means any harm to your brother may go up the stairs to the second floor." Quetsiyah answered.

Rebekah gave Quetsiyah a small smile as Kol walked over to help her. When Kol returned to the room he was carrying a large black safe.

Caroline took Elena's hand as they both realized that Stefan was locked inside that safe suffering. Caroline looked at Elena who at that moment was looking at Damon with guilt in her eyes. "Elena you couldn't have known. If anyone is to blame its me I'm the one who told you not to call him that he needed space to sort things out."

"No, Care I'm just as guilty as you. The truth is I was happy when you told me not to call him I'm so happy with Damon I didn't want to talk to Stefan because then I would have felt guilty for being happy." Elena said

Rebekah listened as Caroline and Elena were talking god did she hate Elena. She understood why Caroline had not contacted Stefan she wanted to give her friend the time and space to heal from a broken heart. Elena however was just being selfish. Why had she ever tried to be friends with her in the first place? Oh yeah she had been lonely because her and Nik had been fighting and Elijah had been no where around. But really trying to befriend the latest doppelgänger had been a new low. Elena reminded Rebekah so much of Tatia and Rebekah had never been a fan of the original doppelgänger. She remembered how Tatia had driven Nik and Elijah apart toying with both their emotions never truly committing to either.

"I think it would be best if Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah we the ones to open the safe and give Stefan the blood bags. Once he awakens he will be mad with hunger and they will be able to stop him form hurting himself or anyone else in the room." Quetsiyah said.

Klaus gave Caroline a small smile as he walked over to the safe with Kol he noticed however that Rebekah stopped in front of Caroline which made him nervous his sister seemed to have taken an instant dislike to her. He actually could never figure out why they really had a great deal in common. His worry was for nothing thought as he listened to Rebekah speak.

"I have known a lot of people in my lifetime and there are few who are as strong as Stefan he will be fine Caroline." Rebekah said.

Rebekah grabbed several blood bags and joined her brothers. Klaus ripped the door off the safe and Rebekah leaned in and feed Stefan the first two blood bags. When she went to feed him the third Stefan grabbed it from her and drank it quickly he then jumped out of the safe looking for someone to drain. Klaus and Kol quickly grabbed him while Rebekah grabbed a few more bags of blood for him.

"Can't you do something for him?" Damon asked Quetsiyah

Quetsiyah quickly began to chant "Esurienti accipere illi potuerimus regere sitim famemque. Esurienti accipere illi potuerimus regere sitim famemque. Esurienti accipere illi potuerimus regere sitim famemque. "

Stefan began to feel the blood lust subsided as he gained control of himself he noticed that both Klaus and Kol had been holding him down. Wait Kol was dead where the hell was he?

"Oh my god Stefan are you ok?" Elena said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you we'll take you home and take care of you now."

"That's right Stefan we'll take you home and hell I'll even go get you some fresh bunnies to eat."

Was she serious? Did she really expect him to go home with her and Damon? Hadn't he been through enough torture over the past three months? Stefan looked around the room until he spotted Caroline at least he had one friend in the room.

Caroline stepped forward to make sure Stefan was really ok. When she heard Damon and Elena's offer she cringed they really couldn't believe that Stefan would want to live with them could they?

"Actually I think I'll stay with Caroline. That is if it's ok with you Care?" Stefan said

"Of course it is." Caroline said with a smile

Klaus couldn't help but feel jealous. Even though he knew Stefan only thought of Caroline as a friend he did not like the idea of him staying with her alone at her house and with sheriff Forbes hours they would probably be alone most of the time.

"No, Stefan you should be at your house with us." Elena said

"Oh yes, that sounds like so much fun have him stay with you and Damon so he can see just how happy you are with his brother. That sounds absolutely delightful." Rebekah said

"Why don't you mind your own business Barbie Klaus?" Damon said

'Why don't you make me?" Rebekah answered back

Damon stepped forward and was about to say something else when Kol flashed in front of him. "A piece of advice Damon I may have agreed to let you're annoying doppelgänger and her brother live in order to give Nik a chance at happiness however if you say one more word to my sister I will rip out your heart. Are we clear?"

Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes or her ears had Kol just defended her? Was she truly getting her family back? She looked over at Nik and noticed how proud he seemed to be of Kol in that moment and then he looked at Rebekah and smiled.

Klaus walked up to Rebekah and placed a kiss on the top of her head just the way he used to when they had been human. " I think you have out stayed your welcome Damon perhaps you, Elena and Jeremy should go?"

"We're not leaving without Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline." Elena said

Jeremy moved towards Bonnie and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "I'm sorry Jer but I can't leave yet." Bonnie said.

"What do you mean you can't leave yet? You can't stay here with them." Jeremy said

"Sorry Jer but I need to I agreed to help Quetsiyah and until I do that I need to stay here. I gave her my word." Bonnie said

"I don't care what you told her you cannot stay here with them." Jeremy said louder this time.

"Excuse me I can do whatever I want. Besides I'm partially responsible for this whole mess with Silas I have to help them destroy him." Bonnie said

"Help them fine but there is no need for you to stay here with these monsters."

"Jeremy I am going to say this one last time so listen carefully. I gave Quetsiyah my word that I would stay here and help defeat Silas. Now I think Klaus is right you need to go." Bonnie said

"Bonnie Jeremy is right you don't have to stay here to help. You need to come with us right Caroline." Elena said

"Actually Elena I'm staying I have some questions I still need answered." Caroline said

"Stefan" Damon said

"I've already told you I'm staying with Caroline."

"Well, I think you heard the ladies and Stefan they are staying and you three need to leave. Oh and please don't come back." Kol said

"Well, well Blondie staying with the enemy I see. Tell me what would wolf boy say if he knew you were choosing to stay here instead of coming back with us?" Damon asked

Shit Caroline hadn't even thought about Tyler since she had entered the mansion. She really did need to have a talk with him but first she needed to find out what Quetsiyah wanted with her. "I'm sure Tyler would understand that I need answer right now Damon." Caroline lied

"Ok let me put this another way if you and the murdering duo do not leave our house at once I will through you out." Kol yelled there was only so much time Kol could spend in Elena and Jeremy's presence before he snapped.

"I suggest you listen to my brother. He has been extremely well behaved for the past few hours however if I were you I wouldn't want to push my luck." Klaus said with a murderous grin

"Elena I think its time we leave. Besides Hybrid Ken would never let anything happen to Vampire Barbie or Stefan and Bonnie is more then capable of taking care of herself." Damon said

"But Damon" Elena began

"No, Elena I think Damon's right. Lets get out of here obviously our friends feel like they can trust a bunch of psychotic vampires who are we to argue." Jeremy said

Bonnie couldn't believe how Jeremy was acting how is it he couldn't understand that she needed to stay and help defeat Silas? After all he was still a hunter wasn't it his sole mission to kill Silas?

Caroline went over to Bonnie and put her arms around her. "He didn't mean it Bon I'm sure he will call and apologize before the night is over."

Bonnie smiled at Caroline even with all she was dealing with Caroline was always there for her.

"I think its time we had our little talk now." Klaus said turning to Quetsiyah

"Shall we" Quetsiyah said as she pointed to the stairs.

Caroline turned to Stefan "Will you be alright down here while I go talk with Quetsiyah?"

"I'll be fine Care I have Bonnie and Rebekah here if I need anything." Stefan said

Caroline walked towards the stairs with Quetsiyah and Klaus panicked Hayley was up stairs and he had never told Caroline about his drunken one night stand or the child Hayley was carrying.

"Caroline i believe there is something I should tell you before you go upstairs. " Klaus began "You see Hayley is up there and…"

Caroline looked directly into Klaus's eyes "I already know Klaus ," and then she turned around and continued to walk up the stairs. She couldn't be mad at him for sleeping with Hayley she had turned him down countless times but there was no way she would congratulate him. Just because she wasn't mad at him didn't mean she wasn't jealous that Hayley was carrying his child.

Henrick immediately went to Hayley's room and knocked on the door and called out to Hayley." Excuse me Hayley may I come in?"

"Sure doors open."

Henrick was expecting Hayley to be alone however he found his mother sitting with Hayley on the bed. "Mother I wasn't expecting to see you in here."

"Don't worry Henrick I haven't come to harm Hayley in any way. I just have some questions for here." Esther said

"What kind of questions?" asked Henrick

"About the baby I am still finding it difficult to believe that Klaus could father a child if there were no magic involved." Esther said

"According to Sofie the witch in New Orleans his werewolf side made it possible." Hayley said

"I'm still having difficulties believing it dear. You see when I changed my children into vampires we had to kill them first so I don't see how he could get you pregnant if there were no magic involved." Esther said

"Mother…" Henrick began but Hayley cut him off.

"It's ok I have nothing to hide."

"Well, then you wont mind if I perform a simple spell?"

"How do I know that you aren't doing something to harm me or the baby?" Hayley asked

"Hayley I know you have no reason to trust me but Henrick is here and he would never forgive me if I were to cause any harm to you or you child." Esther said

"She speaks the truth I would never forgive her and although I am not a warlock myself I understand the spells I will know exactly what she says." Henrick said

Hayley most certainly did not trust Esther but Henrick was a different story. " Ok."

"Ostende nobis quid veritas facta videam."

As Ester completed the spell Hayley felt the air around her shift and suddenly she was back in her small apartment in Florida. "What are we doing here?" Hayley asked

"Apparently this moment has something to do with the conception of your child." Esther said

"No, I didn't get pregnant until I came back to Mystic falls." Hayley said

"Then I guess we must watch and see." said Henrick

Hayley watched herself answer a knock at the door. Tyler was their but how was that possible she had not seen Tyler since the night Klaus had massacred all of his hybrids.

"Tyler" Hayley said as she moved away from the door.

"No need to be scared of me Hayley I'm not angry with you anymore. I realized that you were just trying to find your family. Klaus on the other hand has been asking a lot of questions about you." Tyler said as he walked into the apartment.

"Why are you here Ty?"

"I just told you I came to warn you about Klaus." Tyler said smiling

"Why would you warn me after everything I did?"

"Listen Hayley I can't say what you did was right but that professor Shane guy was using you. Just to prove to you there are no hard feelings I'm going to share something with you."

Hayley watched as Tyler took out a small bottle full of blue liquid. "I don't remember any to this." Hayley said

Esther new that there was no way the child could have been conceived without magic however she was getting the feeling that Hayley was telling the truth as well. She watched the girls reactions to this memory and she seemed genuinely shocked but what she saw.

"I got this from a witch named Samantha she offered to help me hide from Klaus. All I need is to drink some of this and Klaus won't be able to find me."

"How do you know you can trust her Ty?"

"She is a friend of ….Bonnie's. Look Hayley Samantha told me I only need to drink half of this so I wanted to give the other half to you."

Tyler opened the bottle and drank half of its contents. He then leaned over and kissed Hayley. After the kiss he offered her the other half of the potion. Hayley watched as she drank the contents of the bottle. Then something happened that none of the three could have predicted Tyler leaned in and kissed Hayley again. Things quickly heated up and Esther covered Henrick's eyes. Suddenly the scene changed thankfully Hayley was still in her apartment when she heard another knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" Hayley said as she opened the door.

"Yes, You most certainly can," said Sophie. "Accipe memoriam, quid a gis hic nocte, et non opus est auxilio certamen. Hayley we need for you to do a little favor for us do you think you will be able to help us?"

"Anything you need." Hayley said

"Good I need you to go to Mystic Falls immediately and have sex with Klaus."

Once again Hayley felt the air shift and suddenly she was back in her room at the Michelson mansion. Suddenly she had all of her memories back. How could Tyler had done that to her? When he left he had said he was going to come right back that he wanted to be with her? Hayley sat down on her bed and began to cry.

"It will be alright dear." Esther said

"How will it be alright? The guy I'm in love with used me and handed me over to some deranged witches who by the way purposely tricked your son into thinking I was pregnant with his child. Klaus is probably going to kill me for lying to him and the best part is for once I am truly the innocent victim I had really believed the baby was his."

Klaus, Caroline, and Quetsiyah were right outside the door and heard everything Hayley had said. Caroline looked at Klaus she was terrified about what he might do next. Klaus slowly opened the door and saw Hayley clutching a pillow while sitting on her bed.

"Klaus she didn't know ." Henrick quickly said

Caroline walked into the room next she couldn't believe what she had heard part of her wanted to defend Tyler and call Hayley a liar but a bigger part of her knew that Tyler had changed he was consumed with the need for revenge that he would do anything use anyone if it meant hurting Klaus. When Caroline saw how broken Hayley looked she knew she had been telling the truth she instinctively walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Nobody is going to hurt you or your baby Hayley. Isn't that right Klaus?"

Klaus looked directly at Caroline in amazement she never ceased to amaze him he knew she was not fond of Hayley and yet here she was offering her comfort and support. He didn't think it was possible to fall more deeply in love with her but in that moment he had. He only hoped she would give him the opportunity to love her the way she deserved to be loved. He would treat her as an equal and always make sure she knew she came first in his life.

"Caroline is quite right little wolf I will not harm you or your child in anyway. The witches in New Orleans however will pay severely for their deceit." Klaus said

Caroline looked up at Klaus the moment she had heard him call her little wolf what the hell was that about. She might not want Klaus to hurt Hayley or the baby but that doesn't mean she wanted him giving her any kind of cute nicknames. Hell no if anyone was going to get a cute nickname is was going to be her dammit.

Just then Caroline's phone alerted her to a text message.

Tyler was sitting watching television in his living room. He just needed a plan he would make Caroline see that he had no choice but to sleep with Hayley. It really wasn't cheating because he had only done it to get revenge on Klaus. She would understand he just knew it. She would help him get Hayley away from Klaus and then once the baby was born he and Caroline would raise it together. She had to know that Hayley meant nothing to him.

"Are you sure about that Tyler?"

Tyler turned around to see Stefan standing behind him. "What is it you want Stefan?"

"Not Stefan although I do understand the confusion my doppelgänger and I do look exactly alike." Silas said

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Tyler said

"Ok let me say this again I'm not Stefan. I'm Silas and I've come here to help you."

"Why would you help me?"

"Short answer my bitch of an ex girlfriend is seeking Klaus's help in order to kill me so I figure the enemy of my enemy would be my ally"

"I already have help from some witches in New Orleans why would I need you?"

'Your witches will be no match for Quetsiyah. I on the other hand could help you destroy Klaus once and for all. Hell if you're so keen on keeping your promise to the witches in New Orleans I'm sure we can arrange something. Just to prove that I am here to help I give you some free advice. If I were you I would call your girlfriend now and have her meet you now before Klaus persuades her to stay with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline is over at the Michelson's with Klaus and Hayley now what do you think they are telling her about you right now Tyler?"

Tyler grabbed his phone quickly and texted Caroline to meet him at his house. He knew Caroline well enough to know that no matter what they said she would come to him and give him a chance to explain. He would make sure Caroline would listen to him and he would make sure she stayed with him one way or another. There was no way he was going to loose Caroline to Klaus.

Silas couldn't believe how easy it had been to manipulate the Lockwood boy now he would use him to get the witches on his side to help defeat Quetsiyah once and for all and finally be reunited with Amara.

**In anyone was curious Hos gradus ascentdit qui insontes regere potest Nis quiab means protect the innocent who ascended these stairs from the one who can not control himself, Esurienti accipere illi potuerimus regere sitim famemque means take he hunger quench his thirst give him the ability to control his hunger ,Ostende nobis quid veritas facta videam means let me see the truth show us what has happened, and Accipe memoriam, quid a gis hic nocte, et non opus est auxilio certamen means take the memories of this night away and do whats needed to help our fight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, Mel023, Rose Jean Black, IceQueen Swag, , laurenroxbrough,PeachyKeen234, PerfectlyGoodHeart, brebre 1D, justine, Angel, lilnemzy, and BSlover1812.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline got up and walked out of Hayley's room to check her text message. She was surprised to see that Tyler was texting her as if nothing had happened.

Tyler: Hey Care still waiting for my breakfast in bed come over to my house and will pick up were we left off.

"Seriously! What the hell is he thinking" Caroline said.

"What's who thinking, love"

Oh god why does his voice have to sound so damn sexy. "Nothing, How are you? "

"I'm fine sweetheart. I won't lie and say the idea of having a child hadn't grown on me however the mother of said child was not or will never be the women I would have picked for that honor."

"Hmm, really I'm mean you and your little wolf seem to be getting along." Caroline couldn't help but bring up that stupid nickname.

Klaus couldn't believe she thought he would want to have a child with Hayley. What on earth could ever have given her that idea? Wait what did she just refer to Hayley as?

"Now, now love if I didn't know any better I might think you were jealous." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Please what would I have to be jealous over? I'm just simply pointing out that you and Hayley aka your little wolf seem to have grown closer you know since you gave her a cutesy nickname and all. Especially considering that you stopped using all of your pet names with me, the women you claimed to what was the word fancy, after the whole hybrid incident yet with the women who organized it she gets a cute nickname well, what else am I suppose to think?" Caroline couldn't help but get angry now. She had never even realized how much it had bothered her that he had stopped calling her love and sweetheart but now hearing him call Hayley little wolf she was pissed.

Klaus knew he should not be smiling right now he knew that it was only going to piss her off more but dammit he couldn't help it she was jealous which meant they were right she did care about him. That just maybe she really was his mate the one person who could love him for who he was.

"Caroline, you can't really believe I have any feelings for her."

"You did sleep with her so that means you had to feel something for her." Caroline could feel the tears about to fall from her eyes she had no right to be upset with him and yet the thought of him caring for Hayley hurt her immensely.

Klaus could see how upset Caroline was it hurt him to know he was the cause of her pain. "Love, my one night with her was a mistake she was compelled by witches and I was drunk and convinced that I would never have a chance with the only women I have ever loved. I felt nothing for her then and now all I feel for her is pity."

Caroline felt an instant rush of relief and then panic what if he wasn't talking about her she had heard from Elena that Klaus has been in love as a human what if even after a thousand years he was still in love with the original doppelgänger.

Klaus could see confusion on Caroline face. She had to know that he was talking about her. Hell she had even called him out on his feeling for her when they had been trapped in Elena's living room. Yet here she stood in front of him full of doubt. So Klaus did the only thing he could think of to make sure she knew that the only women he had ever loved was the one standing in front of him.

Klaus slowly moved towards Caroline the closer he got to her he could smell her familiar scent of honey and vanilla, god how he loved the way she smelled. With each step closer he could hear the change in Caroline heart beat he only prayed that it speed up with anticipation and not fear. He gently put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that they made eye contact. He noticed that Caroline's eyes went from his eyes to his lips and took that as a good sign. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. She tasted like honey he swore right then and there that he would spend the rest of his existence making sure she knew how truly magnificent she was.

Caroline watched as Klaus moved towards her and immediately her heart began to beat faster. As he came closer she was engulfed by his woodsy sent. Caroline felt Klaus's finger under her chin as he gently moved her head so that they were looking one another in the eye. The intensity in his eyes was overwhelming no one ever looked at her like that ,she was always second best but right now in this moment she felt like the one and only. She only broke eye contact with him for a minuet she couldn't help but look at his lips they were just so damn kissable. At first she wasn't sure what he was going to do but then he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted sweet like milk chocolate. She had always thought that if she ever kissed Klaus it would be passionate and out of control but instead he was gentle and loving with her as if this kiss was meant to erase all of her fears. Despite all her reservations about Klaus she couldn't help but relax into his touch and kiss him back.

Klaus slowly took one step back. " Had I ever thought that there was a chance you would kiss me like that sweetheart I promise you my one night of drunken foolishness would have never taken place."

Caroline didn't know what to say Klaus had done the impossible he left Caroline Forbes speechless all she could do was smile at him. Of course the moment was ruined when she received another text.

Tyler: Hey babe what's taking you so long the bed is getting cold.

Klaus could see by the look on Caroline's face she wasn't pleased with the message. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"Nothing its nobody, listen I know we talked about getting answers from Quetsiyah but first there is something I need to take care of."

Klaus had a bad feeling about Caroline leaving. "Where are you going, Sweetheart ?"

"I already told you I need to take of something."

"You're going to see him aren't you?"

"Yes, I know what he did to Hayley is unforgivable but I still need to talk to him. I owe him that much."

She couldn't be serious how could she possibly believe she owed that mutt anything. "You owe him nothing. There is no way I am letting you go talk to him alone. If you must go see him then I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me? You want me to bring you with me when I talk to Tyler. You can't be serious."

"I have never been more serious in my life. The only way I am letting you leave to go see him is if I go with you."

"Did you just say the only way you'll let me go see him? I'm sorry if you misunderstood me but I was not asking your permission, Klaus, I was informing you of my plans there is a big difference."

"Caroline it's not my intention to control what you do, however I do not trust Tyler and when it comes to your safety I will not take any chances."

"Tyler isn't going to hurt me Klaus."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the hybrid on this one Caroline you should not be going alone to meet with that particular young man." Quetsiyah said from behind them.

Caroline was startled by Quetsiyah's voice.

"You see even a perfect stranger agrees with me. So its settled I'll come with you."

"Now I never said that. I just said Caroline shouldn't go alone to see Tyler. If she shows up with you that will cause the fool to do something rash and someone may get hurt."

"Ok hold on will you. I have known Tyler my whole life I will be fine to go alone."

"Once again I must disagree with you. I got the chance to see into his mind and he has allowed himself to be consumed by darkness." Quetsiyah said

"That's why I need to go talk to him maybe I can help him."

"Really and how do you think he will react when you tell him that things are over? He will realize that you're leaving him for Klaus whether you admit it or not."

"I … can't bring Klaus with me."

Bonnie was walking up the steps to find Caroline when she heard Caroline, Klaus, and Quetsiyah talking "Then bring me. Tyler won't consider me a threat and if he tries to hurt Caroline in anyway I'll give him a brain crushing aneurism"

"Thanks Bon, but I still feel like this is something I need to do alone" Caroline was nervous had Bonnie overheard Quetsiyah's comment about leaving Tyler for Klaus. What we she think of her after all the pain Klaus had put them all through?

Bonnie knew what Caroline was fearing at that moment she was afraid that once again what she wanted and needed wouldn't be important. "Care, I saw Tyler earlier today and I don't think it's a good idea that you go to see him alone so I'm going to give you two choices go with me or go with Klaus but there is no way you're going alone."

Klaus smiled at Bonnie for once one of Caroline's friends was showing some form of concern for her well being and although he would prefer to be the one to go with Caroline to see Tyler The Bennet witch would be able to protect her from the pathetic mutt.

"Fine you all win I'll take Bonnie with me." Caroline said in defeat. She wanted to make this as painless as possible for Tyler.

As Caroline and Bonnie left the mansion Caroline was unsure about what to say. How could she explain herself to Bonnie? Before the kiss Caroline had convinced herself that she wasn't sure if she would give Klaus a chance but now after that one kiss she knew that giving Klaus a chanced wasn't a choice she had.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. You don't have to come with me I'll be fine really."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I don't think it's a good idea that you talk to him without someone being there. Care he is acting like he did before the two of you got together I don't trust him."

"I know what you mean. He left me some voice mail messages when I was with Esther his voice sounded so cold and uncaring and after finding out what he did to Hayley well he's changed."

"Wait what do you mean what he did to Hayley?"

" Apparently in order to get revenge on Klaus Tyler has been helping some witches in New story short he slept with Hayley got her pregnant and then the witches erased her memory and had her sleep with Klaus so that he thought the baby was his. Why they did that I don't know."

"Care how could he do something like that? If I didn't know that you were going there to dump his sorry ass you and I would be having a much different conversation right now."

"Yeah about that how much of out conversation with Quetsiyah did you over hear?"

"Are you asking if I know the reason for your decision?"

"Bonnie I know…"

"Caroline I know. Look I spent the past three months watching all of you from the other side and well I realized that I haven't always been there for you and I'm sorry"

"Bonnie don't be silly your one of my best friends."

"Care lets be honest I haven't been the best friend to you but that's going to change. First off I will be there for you in case Tyler tries anything foolish."

"Thanks Bon if I'm being honest I am a little worried about how he is going to react. I'm not even sure what I'm going to say to him yet. I want to be honest with him but how do you tell someone you're breaking up with them because you have feelings for the man who killed his mother. Oh god Bonnie I'm an awful person."

"Caroline Forbes you are one of the most caring people I know. I get it Klaus is most definitely not the good guy, however when it comes to you he's different you make him better. I spent the last three months watching you from the other side I saw how lost you have been since he left and how in the last few hours with him around you seem to be at peace. I'm not saying that Tyler will understand but its time you put yourself first."

Caroline was shocked did Bonnie actually support the idea of her and Klaus together. "According to Esther were mates."

Bonnie smiled at Caroline. 'I know I was there when Quetsiyah persuaded her to help us bring down Silas. She is hoping that by getting you and Klaus together you will persuade him to help destroy Silas once and for all."

"Wait you knew? How much did you know Bonnie Bennet?"

"All of it, I knew that Kol and Esther were going to kidnap you and why. Are you made at me?"

"No, I should be but I'm not. Klaus kissed me."

"When?"

"About fifteen minutes before you came upstairs and Bonnie in all my life I have never been kissed like that. It was perfect with that one kiss he made me feel like I'm the only women he ever wants to kiss. How dumb do I sound?"

"You don't sound dumb Care. And may I point out that the only reason he came back to Mystic Falls was because of you and when he got back he went straight to you to make sure you were alright."

Caroline smiled for the first time in her life she didn't doubt that someone was willing to put her first.

Tyler paced around his living room where the hell was she? When she finally got here he was going to make sure she understood that things had to change. They were at war and Caroline needed to be there for him whenever he needed her. Hell she would be his greatest weapon against Klaus. He could just picture the look on Klaus's face as he finally defeated him with Caroline by his side. He knew that that would hurt him more than anything.

He heard a car pull up to the front of the house so he went outside. What the hell was Bonnie doing here? Shit they must have told Care about Hayley. No matter he would convince her that is was nothing. She would understand why he did it.

"Care, I thought you were coming alone you know so that we could spend some alone time together" Tyler said

"Ty, we need to talk. Can we go inside?"

"Who's we?" Tyler said in a very agitated voice

"Just you and me, Bonnie can you give us a few minutes."

This was not part of the plan. Bonnie did not like the idea of Caroline being alone with Tyler.

"Sure although I really need to use the bathroom you don't mind if I use yours do you Ty?" Bonnie said with her best fake smile plastered on her face.

"Of course not why would I mind." Tyler answered clearly annoyed with having Bonnie present.

Caroline and Tyler went into the living room and Bonnie went down the hall to the bathroom.

"What's going on Care?

"I could ask you the same thing Tyler."

"Listen I only did what I had to he needs to pay for what he's done besides it's not like anyone got hurt."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Hayley is pregnant with your child? You used her to get revenge and you're acting as if you did nothing wrong."

"How can you even say that? She's the reason my friends are dead who cares how she feels."

"What's happened to you Tyler?"

"Klaus happened to me, Care. But don't worry I have made some friends who are going to help us bring him down. Then you and I can raise my child together."

Was her actually serious right now Caroline couldn't believe her what she was hearing. "No, Tyler I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I'm sorry too Caroline because I wasn't asking. Your my girl and you will help me." Tyler said raising his voice

"No, I won't. I'm sorry Ty but I can't be with you anymore. If were honest with each other it's been over for a while." Caroline said as tears began to fall down her cheek.

Tyler thought back to his conversation with Silas "It's because of him isn't it. How could you?"

"Tyler…. I'm sorry I still care about you I just can't pretend that its more than that anymore."

"Your a lying whore. How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"What are you talking about, Tyler? I'm not sleeping with him you asshole."

Caroline watched as Tyler's eyes went from brown to amber right before he lunged for her. Luckely she was able to flash to the other side of the room before he could grab her.

"Tyler what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering her Tyler lunged for her again this time instead of dodging him Caroline waited until he was right in front of her and then she knead him in the groin. "That's for calling me a whore, you son of a bitch."

This time when Tyler got up his fangs were out. "Well lets see how you fare against a hybrid bite when Klaus isn't around."

Caroline's stomic dropped the thought of being bitten again terrified her. Just as Tyler started to move towards her he dropped to his knees screaming."

"Did you forget I was here, Tyler" Bonnie said "Come on Care I think it's time to go?"

A few minutes after Caroline and Bonnie left Tyler got up off the floor. He walked over to his phone and dialed the number Silas gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story. **

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, Mel023, bugmama90,, PeachyKeen234, PerfectlyGoodHeart, justine, Angel, lilnemzy, and BSlover1812.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Rebekah sat at the bar watching Matt work she wondered why it was that her feelings for him couldn't be stronger. He was a great guy and yet she couldn't manage to feel about him the way she did for Stefan. God she had to be the most pathetic being on the planet. Still in love with her ex who had so clearly moved on.

"What can I get for you?" Matt said with a smile.

"Another glass of wine please." Rebekah said with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Believe it or not my family."

"Klaus and Elijah are back?"

"Yeah and so is Kol, my mother, and Henrick."

"Wait Kol and your mother are back has anyone warned Elena?"

Ugh, why does everything have to come back to Elena? "Yes, she knows however there is no need to worry."

"Rebekah you know I like you right? But here's the thing Kol and your mother are crazy and….…"

"Listen Matt I assure you nothing will happen to your precious Elena. Both Kol and mother have other things on their mind at the moment."

"What other things?"

"Nik's love life."

"Wait, doesn't your mother hate your brother? Why would she be worried about his love life?"

"Apparently, Nik has found his mate which according to mother changes everything."

"How?"

"Don't know don't care right now I have my family all together and for the first time in centuries we're truly looking out for one another."

"Hey Matt" Caroline and Bonnie said as they walked into the Grill.

"Hey Care and Bonnie your back." Matt walked from behind the counter to give Bonnie a hug. "What can I get the two of you?"

"Actually Matt we came in here to talk to you." Caroline said

"Talk about what?"

"Matt, you can't go back to Tyler's." Caroline said

"What do you mean I can't go back to Tyler's? I live there."

"Matt, Tyler is not acting like himself. He tried to bite me tonight."

"What? Are you alright Care? Why would he do that?" Matt asked

Caroline didn't know what to say sure Bonnie was being supportive but that did not mean that the rest of her friends would be happy to discover that her and Klaus were meant for one another. After their kiss Caroline could not longer deny that she wanted to explore her feelings for Klaus but part of her was still holding back. Klaus may treat her like a princess however he treated the rest of the world as if they were disposable.

Bonnie could tell that Caroline wasn't ready to share what had happened yet with Matt or probably anyone else just yet. "Hey Matt I'm starved could you get me a burger, fries , and a coke please."

"Sure, Bon, anything for you Care?

"I'll have the same thanks, Matt."

Bonnie walked to the other end of the bar leaving Caroline and Rebekah alone.

Rebekah turned her attention to Caroline. If everything that her mother had said about Nik and Caroline being mates was true then she was happy for her brother. Caroline brought out the humanity that he had buried deep inside of himself after his mother cursed him one thousand years ago. They did not mean that Rebekah was going to make this easy on Caroline. Hell no, if anything she was going to make sure that Caroline knew that if she ever hurt Nik in any way she would be answering to her. At the moment her and Nik may not be on the best of terms however that didn't mean she loved him any less. That was the curse of loving Niklaus you loved and hated him all at the same time. No matter what he did, how cruel he was you still loved him hell if she was honest she loved him much more than she hated him.

"So now that Matt is out of earshot what happened with Tyler?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Sorry, I don't care if you want to talk about it or not. This will affect Nik therefore I'm making it my business."

"What happened with Tyler does not affect Klaus in any way."

"Like hell it doesn't. He is completely in love with you and when he finds out that , that mongrel tried to bite you he is going to want to kill him. Now we both know you are not going to want that to happen so if you want me to help you convince him otherwise start talking."

Damn her she had a point once Klaus found out that Tyler attacked her he was going to want Tyler's blood. Although part of her wanted to stake Tyler herself a bigger part of her understood his reaction. She was leaving him for the man who killed and turned him into a hybrid, controlled him for months until he broke the sire bond, and killed his mother.

"Tell me, Caroline, have you ever wondered why it is that I have always seemed to dislike you so?"

"You know what Rebekah instead of playing games why don't you just tell me what it is about me that you dislike so much and then maybe we can move on from this high school bullshit you seem to enjoy so much."

Rebekah hated to admit it but she did admire Caroline's honesty. The girl was fearless as well, much older vampires cowered in front of her family and yet Caroline always stood her ground and told them what she thought.

"Do you remember the first night we met?"

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget that night?"

"Well, that makes two of us. You see over the past thousand years, giver or take a century for the time I spent daggered, It had always been me and Nik and in all that time never once did anyone ever capture his attention the way you did. Sure, my brother has bedded more than his fair share of women but that was all it ever was, sex. On a rare occasion he would keep them around for a week or two but after that he would move on. And then he met you, and I could see from that very first moment you were going to be different. Do you want to know why?"

Caroline just nodded her head she couldn't imagine what Rebekah would say next. She remembered how Esther had taken them back to that night and she was astonished to remember her own reaction to meeting Klaus and then to hearing his thoughts.

"Nik, hadn't looked at anyone that way since we were human. In truth, he didn't even look at Tatia that way. Sure he looked at her as every other man did with lust in his eyes but with you there was something more. When Kol and Henrick told us you were mates I wasn't the least bit surprised. I never forgot that night and the look he gave you."

"So, that's why you hate me so much because Klaus loves me."

"Actually no, The reason I dislike you so much, I never said I hated you, is because you and my brother have the one thing I have spent more than a thousand years looking for, you love each other. It has been obvious to everyone who has payed attention that the two of you have a connection that is rare. My brother, the man who believe love is a weakness, has not only found love but he has found the type of love that others only dream about. Then there is you, you waste your time routing for Stefan and Elena to get back together because you think they are so meant to be, please they don't make each other better if anything they hide or they really are from one another in effort to be the perfect match. You, you have a life changing love and you have wasted the past year fighting it just to make your friends happy."

"It's not that simple, Rebekah. Klaus has done so many horrible things many of them to the people I care about."

"Hate to break it to you but Stefan and Damon are no better than Nik. There are only two differences one Nik is a lot older than they are so he has had the opportunity to hurt more people and secondly they haven't hurt the people you know but they have hurt and killed plenty. Listen Caroline, Nik and you are epic and believe me in the last thousand years I can count one hand the number of times I have said that to somebody, how do you not see that, the man who loved no one for more than one thousand years, falls in love with the girl who has always been second choice to her best friend, who in my opinion, never really deserved any of the attention she was getting anyway."

Caroline had spent the last year hating Rebekah and now all she could see was a vulnerable girl who in truth was a lot like Caroline. Everything that Rebekah had just said had been true, she had an undeniable connection with Klaus one that she had never thought she would ever experience and she had been fighting it because she didn't want to disappoint her friends. Caroline heard the door to the grill open and turned to see Elena and Damon walking in and Caroline's anger grew why was it ok for Elena to be with Damon but not for Caroline to be with Klaus?

"Hey, Care your order is ready." Matt said placing her food in front of her.

"Actually I think I'll take that to go and could you make me another I have someone I need to talk to." Caroline said looking at Rebekah and smiling.

"One more thing if you break my brother's heart I'll kill you." Rebekah said with that trademark Michelson smirk.

"You know what give Care mine and you can make me a new order, Matt." Bonnie offered

Caroline looked at Bonnie and smiled as Elena and Damon approached them. "Just go Care." Bonnie said

Caroline took the bag from Matt and headed out the door.

"Hey where is Caroline going? Is she going to meet up with Tyler?" Elena asked

"No, she ended things with Tyler today and well lets just say it didn't go to well." Bonnie answered

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure they will work it out. I'm just so glad that the two of you have come to your senses and left Klaus's." Elena said smiling.

"Actually Elena, after I eat I'm heading back there. I told you before I promised to help Quetsiyah destroy Silas and until I do I'll be staying with her and the originals."

"Bonnie you can't be serious. Look I understand that you feel responsible for helping to raise Silas but we can help you."

" Elena how are you going to help me?"

"Jeremy, you remember him your boyfriend, he's a hunter and Damon, Caroline, and I are vampires we can help you to desecrate him once again."

"Elena he's to powerful it is going to take a lot more than the five of us to take care of Silas. Listen how about Caroline and I meet up with you tomorrow and have lunch this way we can talk everything out."

"Ok lunch tomorrow say around 1:00."

"It's a date."

Matt walked over with two bags of food bonnie took hers and headed out the door. She needed time to prepare for tomorrow.

Klaus sat in his drawing-room waiting to hear from Caroline. Why had he agreed to let her go with the Bennet witch? He had tried to painting in an effort to calm himself but it was not working.

"Stop worrying so much, Nik, the Bennet witch will keep her safe." Kol said as he entered the room.

"Not now, Kol I would like to be left alone." Klaus responded

"Well, that's just to bad because I have no intention of leaving at the moment."

"Kol, leave Niklaus alone." Elijah said as he joined his brothers.

"Look, Nik our stick in the mud brother has come to bore us." Kol was still angry with Elijah

"Hey what's everyone doing in here?" Henrick said entering the room.

"Let's see Nik is trying to occupy himself while he waits for the delectable Caroline's return, I've come to show my support for Nik and Caroline, and Elijah is here to bore us to death."

"Alright that is enough it is time you and I talk things out. You are my brother of course I mourned your death. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I did not seek justice however as we lost you Miss Gilbert lost her brother as well. I believed that both families had suffered enough."

"Oh please let's be honest you felt bad because your precious Katrina was the one who fed Jeremy to Silas."

"Leave Katrina out of this Kol. I admit it I did wrong by you but I want to make up for it. Just tell me what it is I need to do and it will be done."

"Kol, please we finally have the chance to be a family once again please forgive Elijah and Becca." Henrick pleaded

"I…I will try for you Henrick I will try" Kol said looking at his younger brother.

"Well, then why don't the four of us go get a bite to eat." Elijah said hoping that Kol meant what he said.

"I believe Nik has a better offer heading up the stairs but that doesn't mean the three of us can't go." Kol said smiling at Klaus

Henrick couldn't imagine what Kol was referring to, that was until the door of Klaus studio opened and in walked Caroline.

"Oh I'm sorry I could come back later." Caroline said

"That won't be necessary Miss Forbes, we were just leaving. Come along Kol and Henrick lunch is on me." Elijah said smiling at Klaus as they headed for the door.

Klaus felt his entire body relax the moment he saw her. "How did it go?"

"Not well and that is all I plan on telling you. I didn't come here to talk to you about Tyler."

"My I ask why you did come?"

"I brought you lunch. "

"And what may I ask are we having?"

"Burgers and fries from the Grill."

Caroline walked over and took Klaus's hand leading him to a small couch in the studio. "I may have another reason for wanting to see you besides lunch."

Klaus smiled at her "What might that be, Love?"

"I had a talk with Rebekah today and well….." Caroline noticed that at the mention of Rebekah's name Klaus's entire body stiffened. " she may have given me the courage to come and talk to you."

Klaus couldn't help but be nervous about what Rebekah had said to Caroline and about what she wanted to talk to him about. He was terrified she would reject him and with good cause he had done nothing in his entire existence that would allow him to deserve someone of precious as her.

"Caroline…." Klaus began to say until Caroline cut him off with a kiss. It took him a minuet to realize what was happening but when he did he returned her kiss with all the passion he had been holding back for the past year. This was not like their first kiss, no that kiss was intended to reassure her of his feelings, this kiss however was meant to convey desire he needed her to know just how much he wanted her. Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close she was intoxicating her lips tasted sweeter than he remembered. Slowly he moved one of his hands up her back eventually grabbing a fist full of her golden hair he gently pulled her head back he moved his lips to her neck. Skillfully he began to kiss and lightly bite her neck with his human teeth causing Caroline to let out a small moan of apprehension.

Caroline hadn't meant to kiss Klaus, at that moment however seeing how he reacted to her mentioning Rebekah she wanted to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. She had meant for it to be a quick kiss, however the moment their lips touched her entire body came to life. When he pulled her close and began to move his hand up her back she could only think of one thing and it did not include talking. It took all of Caroline's will power to pull away from Klaus touch. She had come here to talk with him and she wasn't going to chicken out now. "Like I was saying your sister and I had a talk and it made me realize that we needed to have a talk."

"I'm not the one who attacked you with my lips, sweetheart that was all you." Klaus said with a smirk

"It doesn't matter who kissed who we still need to discuss this whole we're mates thing."

"Ok, may I ask what my mother and Rebekah said to you?"

"According to your mom we were made for each. She actually showed me how from the moment we first meet we had an immediate reaction to one another. I mean the way she explained it we really didn't even have a choice but to be drawn to one another."

Klaus loved the way Caroline was beginning to ramble on, he understood that to her the idea of being mates must be a completely foreign concept. In his day the supernatural was such a part of the world that no one questioned the unbelievable unlike today where people lived in complete oblivion to much of the world around them. Growing up next to the werewolf village he had heard the stories of wolves being destined to truly only love one person and due to the curse placed upon them by a powerful witch many never meet their true mates and the ones who did met them to late, like his parents by the time they met Esther already belonged to Michael.

"Yes, that's true, Love. Although if you're really think about it does anyone really have any control over who they are attracted to. The difference with a mate is that it is more than just attraction. Have you ever wondered why it is when it comes to you my behavior seems to be our of character?"

"Always."

"As you said mates are made for one another they have the ability to balance each other. What that means for me is that you bring out my humanity. When I'm with you the parts of myself that I have shut down over the past millennia have been reawakened."

"How do you feel about all of this, I mean knowing that the only reason you have been interested in me all this time is because of this bond we have from being mates. I know how much you like to be in control of things and well this is something you have no control over. "

"Honestly Love, when Kol told me that we were mates I couldn't have been happier. I've never hidden my affections for you, Caroline. Granted I may not have recognized what I felt for you at first, however I have always made it very clear to you and everyone else that I desire nothing more than for you to be mine."

"So now what?"

"Well, that is something we will have to decide together, Love. As I just said there is nothing I want more than to make you mine however I would never force you into anything."

Caroline smiled at him once again there it was that look that he only gave her. "Ok, I want to give this, give us a try. However that is going to mean that you will have to leave my friends alone and that includes Tyler."

"What happened when you went to see him?"

"That's not important now right now, we are talking about us and our future. I know that the two of you have your issues and even though you will never admit it you are the cause of most of those issues but before he was my boyfriend he was my friend. I want your word that you will not go after him."

"And what if he comes after me?"

"Then you will protect yourself. If it comes down to a choice between the two of you I choose you all I'm asking is that you not be the one to initiate any fights."

"If I agree will you tell me what happened when you went to speak with him?"

"If you agree yes, but know this if I put my trust in you and you go behind my back and hurt him then I can't be in a relationship with you, Klaus"

Klaus couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face she was agreeing to be with him, she knew exactly who he was and yet she was willing to give him a chance. "You have my word."

"As you can imagine he was not to happy when I told him things between us were over. He knew that I was leaving him for you and that sent him into a rage. He….…He tried to bite me."

"He did what?" Klaus said immediately standing and heading towards the door. Caroline flashed in front of him.

"Klaus, you gave me your word. Besides I'm fine Bonnie was there and she brought him to his knees, literally."

"Bloody hell, women you have no idea how badly I want to rip his heart from his chest right now. I will not go after him, however when he comes after me and I think we both know that day will come I will not show him any mercy. I mean it Caroline he could have killed you, I will show him no mercy not even for you."

"I understand. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring more about me and what I want then about getting revenge."

"Always, there is nothing more important to me then you, Caroline. I….…I… I love you."

Caroline couldn't believe it the big bad original hybrid just told her that he loved her and for the first time in her life she knew the person saying those words to her meant them. "I love you, too"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story.**

**A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural Angel, bmo016, PeachyKeen234, 69, Mel023, Angel, justine, brighteyescoldheart, bugmama90, Ellavm 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Elijah walked into The Grill and took a seat at a near by table. He quickly ordered a coffee and began to read the morning paper. For the first time in one thousand years his family was whole and although nothing could make him happier, at the moment, he still needed some time away from the chaos of his entire family being under the same roof. The one thing his family had been avoiding was a conversation with their mother, and Elijah was concerned about what would happen when his siblings and their mother were in the same room together without anyone else there to mediate. Granted Esther had helped Niklaus with Caroline, that did not however change the fact that she had tried to kill them all.

Suddenly Elijah picked up on a very familiar sent ,he may not have the same keen sense of smell that Klaus did, however his sense of smell was far better then that of any humans. A small smile crept onto his face momentarily until his ears picked up a sound that should have been impossible. He knew it was his Katrina who stood behind him, but how was it he was hearing a human heart beat?

"Hello Elijah"

"Katerina, but how is this possible?" then it dawned on him the cure.

"Well, lets see your perfect little Elena shoved the cure down my throat."

"Why? Why we she do that?"

"I may have been trying to kill her at the time."

Elijah wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. On the one hand Katerina willing admitted that Elena had been defending herself but on the other hand with the amount of enemies Katerina had her being human was a very dangerous thing.

" I take it your here to ask me to turn you back? What's wrong neither of the Salvator brothers would agree to help?" He asked

"It wouldn't matter if they did, vampire blood no longer has any effect on me. Oh but that is not the worse part dear, Elijah."

Elijah's heart sank granted he had made sure his words sounded harsh but he had every intention of turning her, what could be worse then knowing that instead of eternity with her he could only have a few decades.

"I'm dying Elijah. Apparently not only did the cure turn me human it allows for time to catch with me as well. I am aging, rapidly."

For the first time in five hundred years Elijah saw the girl that originally captured his heart. There had to be a way to help her, there had to be someone who could reverse what had been done to her.

"There has to be something we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. Unless we can find the witch who created the cure," she said with a laugh "Oh, wait she died two thousand years ago. No, Elijah there is nothing we can do."

Elijah could not help the thoughts the entered his mind. Was Katerina playing him? Did she know that Quetsiyah was here looking for a way to destroy Silas? Was she working with Silas?

"Look Elijah, I don't have much time left, hell if your brother finds out I'm here I will have even less time, I was just hoping that maybe we could spend some time together?"

Although Elijah was suspicious of her motives he could not refuse her request.

"I believe that can be arranged. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the Salvatore boarding house."

Elijah couldn't help but feel jealous at that moment. "How about we begin with dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that very much."

Caroline had spent the night in one of the guest bedrooms at the Michelson's mansion. After her talk with Klaus and then some time spent with Klaus doing very little talking she had wanted to go back to her house, Klaus however insisted that she stay with him and his family at least until they were sure Tyler would not be a danger to her. She had tried to argue but both Bonnie and Stefan had agreed with Klaus so she eventually agreed to stay on the condition that Stefan could stay as well.

Caroline had just gotten off of the phone with her mom, who wasn't very pleased with Caroline news. Not only was her daughter once again in the middle of a dangerous battle with a deadly immortal but she was also now dating Klaus whom her mother did not have a high option of.

"Everything ok , Love?" Klaus asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"My mother has some concerns about ….… about you"

"I can only imagine how upset she is after learning about the two of us. The last time I saw your mother I I was coming to cure you of a hybrid bit that I was responsible for."

"True, however my mother is also well aware of the fact that you came to the high school to save me from Alaric and that you rescued me from the council when you were in Tyler's body."

"She does?"

"Yes, she does. When I was human my mother and I didn't have the greatest relationship, however once she found out I was a vampire things changed we never talked before and now we make it a point to talk as much as we can."

"So when you and your mother talk, how much information do you give her exactly?"

"I tell my mom a lot but not everything" Caroline laughed "after all she is still my mom. I don't think she wants to hear about how I made out with you for hours last night."

Klaus laughed with her, he couldn't imagine having a relationship like that with his mother. He did recall that when they were human Rebekah and his mother had been close though.

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked

"My sister and my mother. When we were human they had a similar relationship. I think that Rebekah misses it."

"I know I would miss it if anything were to change between me and my mom now."

"Your decision to be with me ….your mom won't ….…"Klaus struggled for the right words to say to her.

"No, Klaus she may not understand why I am with you, however she trust me and understands that I need to make my own choices."

"So, why do you look so worried right now?"

"I'm meeting Bonnie and Elena for lunch at The Grill in a half hour."

"Your worried how your friends will react to the news that we are now together."

"Yes, and no, Bonnie has already told me that she wants nothing more than for me to be happy and she knows that you make me happy. Elena, on the other hand, I don't know how she will react. Although I can't imagine it will be that big of a shock to her."

"And why is that?"

"When Elena shut her humanity off she was constantly making comments about you and me."

"Oh, really and what comments did she make?"

"She may have accused me of having dirty thoughts about you."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that care to elaborate on what those thoughts may have been?"

"Hey Care, do you have a minute?" Stefan said as he barged into the room. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, I have to continue getting ready for my lunch date. Did you need me for something?"

"Uhmm, no I don't want to hold the two of you up." Stefan replied

"You're not, Klaus was the one holding me up." Caroline said smiling at Klaus.

"Ok, I'll let you get ready." Stefan said

"Stefan, if you need me I can make time for you." Caroline said smiling at one of her best friends.

Klaus could tell that Caroline was worried about Stefan. Had it been another man she was showing this much concern over Klaus would have been jealous, Stefan however was an exception. He understood how close the two were, perhaps it had something to do with the time he spent with Stefan in the twenties?

"No, it's ok, Care it can wait." Stefan said as he began to head towards the door.

"Stefan, why don't you join Rebekah and I for lunch? It will be like old times." Klaus said

"Like Old times?" Caroline said

"Well, sort of Henrick will be joining us, so it will be like a G rated version of old times. What do you say, mate?"

Stefan was about to decline when he heard Caroline answer for him.

"That sounds like a great idea. Now, I don't have to worry about either one of my boys getting into trouble while I'm gone." Caroline said

"Sweetheart, I hope you were referring to Stefan and Henrick when you said boys, I can assure you that I am no boy." Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and continued to get ready for her lunch date.

Bonnie was in the living room waiting for Caroline to come down. How had their lives changed so drastically in two years? The bigger question was would Bonnie had preferred they been just a group of average high school kids? The answer almost scared her. No, she did not. She loved being a witch and Caroline made being a vampire a good thing. She still didn't know how her friend had managed that one, but she did. Vampire Caroline was unique, she somehow retained all of her best qualities unlike every other vampire including Elena.

"Well, well what are you thinking about my little witch" Kol said

"Excuse me, did you just call me your little witch?" Bonnie asked

"What if I did?" Kol said with a very mischievous grin

"Let's get one thing clear, Kol I am not your anything."

"Touchy, touchy. Does this have anything to do with the Gilbert boy? Are you two still fighting?"

"That is none of your business."

"Maybe I want to make it my business."

"Oh please, the only thing you want is to cause some trouble. Why don't you go bother one of your brothers or your sister?"

"Nope, I would much rather bother you my little witch."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

"Be careful what you ask for Kol, unless you want a brain numbing migraine."

"Come on now, there is no need for that if you really want to shut me up I'm sure you can come up with a more creative way that we could both enjoy."

Kol was enjoying toying with Bonnie he could definitely see this becoming one of his favorite activities, at least until Silas was taken care of.

"Here is the thing Kol, I'm not concerned with your enjoyment. Now if you'll excuse me Caroline and I are going out for lunch. Ready Care?"

Caroline had just entered the living room and was amused to see the interaction between Bonnie and Kol. "I'm ready how about you?"

"Definitely ready." Bonnie said as she stormed passed Kol wondering why she allowed him to upset her so easily.

Bonnie and Caroline walked into The Grill both nervous for their talk with Elena. Bonnie was unsure how Elena would feel about her showing Caroline unconditional support, considering that the only member of their group that usually got that was Elena herself.

Caroline was petrified that once she told Elena she was with Klaus she would never want anything to do with her again and that she would convince Bonnie to do the same. Caroline hated feeling this way, these were the insecurities she thought she got rid of when she became a vampire.

"Bonnie, Caroline over here" Elena called "I already got us a table."

Caroline and Bonnie walked over to the table to join Elena.

"So….… So how is it living with the originals?" Elena asked

"It's been fine. I mean Kol is annoying but the rest of them have been fine." Bonnie answered

"How about you Care? How has it been dealing with Klaus?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been amazing actually."

"What?"

Caroline decided she was just going to tell Elena the truth no beating around the bush.

" 'Lena, I have something to tell you Klaus and I…Klaus and I are together." Caroline said

"You and Klaus are together. This is some kind of joke right. I'm mean one of my best friends would never betray me like that, right?"

"Lena, I'm sorry I know Klaus has done some really terrible things but…."

"Yeah he has done some really terrible things like killing my aunt Jena, killing me, forcing Stefan to turn off his humanity, killing Tyler, making Tyler bite you, should I continue."

"I know what he's done and it doesn't change the way I feel about him. Hell I've spent more than a year fighting the way a feel about him just so that I wouldn't hurt you. Meanwhile last time I checked your still dating Damon." Caroline said.

"What does Damon have to do with this? You can't compare Klaus and Damon" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Elena, have you forgotten what Damon did to Caroline when he first came to town." Bonnie said

"Oh my god, Bonnie don't tell me your on her side? Damon has changed Klaus is still an evil monster."

"Seriously, that's all you can say. Damon, used me as his own personal human blood bag and sex toy and as for that evil monster saved Damon's life the day of graduation or did you forget that?" Caroline said

"Please, Caroline he only did that because he wanted us to owe him one."

"No, Elena he did it because I asked him to. Never once did he ask that I or anyone else do anything in return."

"Caroline, can you really be this naive? Klaus only wants one thing from you and when he is done using you he will throw you away. Tell her Bonnie."

"No, Elena he is actually the first guy who has ever wanted more then that from me. Do know this morning while I was getting ready to come meet you for lunch he came into my room just to talk to me. Unlike every other guy in my life he wants something more then sex."

Caroline's eyes began to tear up did her friend really think that that was all men wanted from her?

" Actually Elena, I happen to think Klaus is good for Caroline. How could you think that all he wants is sex from her? Haven't you been paying attention at all the past year? The biggest bad we have ever met has spent the past year falling in love with one of our best friends."

"Bonnie, Tyler loves Caroline Klaus is just using her. Why am I the only one who sees that."

"Really Elena, because last night Tyler tried to bite Caroline."

"You know what Elena I'm done."

What is that supposed to mean, Caroline?

"It means that I can't do this anymore. Ever since we were five I have followed in your shadow, I was always came in second. For the first time in my life someone puts me first and I am not giving that up."

"Caroline stop just stop. I've always known how jealous of me you have been over the years but really getting involved with Klaus is taking it a step to far don't you think?"

"Elena, what is wrong with you?" Bonnie said "This isn't about you. Do you want to know the main reason I agreed to help Quetsiyah?"

"Bonnie I already know, you feel responsible for freeing Silas. I get it I know I wasn't very supportive before but Damon and I talked about it and I understand why you're helping them."

"No, Elena taking care of Silas is just an extra perk to this whole thing. The main reason I'm back is because I wanted to make sure that Caroline, one of my best friends, didn't let the love of her life go just so that she could make her friends happy."

"Bonnie, you can't be serious." Elena said

"Oh I have never been more serious in my life. My time on the other side was spent watching my friends and what I saw made me realize what a horrible friend I had been."

"No Bon, you have always been a great friend. You made me my daylight ring, you…"

"Care, stop I only made the ring after I threatened you. I knew you never meant to hurt anyone but still I stopped seeing my friend and only saw a monster that you never became. You have always been there for everyone supporting us no matter what now it's my turn." Bonnie said

"They have compelled the two of you, that has to be it."

"Why did I think this was a good idea, I should have known?" Caroline said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked

"It means that I should have known better, Elena. God, in all the years I have known you it's always been about you."

"That is so not true."

"Isn't it? Tell me why haven't you ever apologized to me for all the things you said when your humanity was off?"

"Really you're going to bring that up now? Well, why should I apologize apparently most of what I said was true." Elena said as she gathered her things " I've lost my appetite"

"That went better than I expected" Bonnie said

"Seriously!"

Klaus, Henrick, Stefan, and Rebekah entered a local diner right outside of Mystic Falls.

"Table for four?" a young brunette waitress asked.

"Yes, why are we here again and not at The Grill?" Rebekah asked

Klaus just rolled his eyes while Henrick answered " We are here because Bonnie and Caroline are having lunch at The Grill with their friend Elena. We wanted to give them some time to talk."

"Yes, because that's what they'll be doing talking. It's not like Elena will get upset and make everything about her. I can't believe you agreed to this, Nik you do know that saint Elena is trying to talk Caroline out of dating you?"

Yes, Klaus was well aware of what Elena would try to do, however for the very first time in his life he was positive someone wouldn't hurt him. "It doesn't matter what she says, Rebekah Caroline has already made her choice."

"Wow, did I just hear Klaus put his complete faith into someone else? Have I stepped into some alternate universe?" Stefan asked

"Very funny, Stefan." Klaus said

"So tell me Stefan, how do you know Caroline?" Henrick asked

"She is one of my best friends. We met two years ago when I first came back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"And you became instant friends?" Henrick asked

"Well, no actually we became friends after she was turned. I helped her learn how to control her blood lust."

This made both Klaus and Rebekah laugh earning them both a stern look from Stefan.

"Sorry, mate but even you have to see the humor in you of all people teaching anyone how to control their desire for blood."

"Yeah, I can. So tell me are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls or are you heading back to New Orléans?" Stefan asked

Rebekah answered before anyone else could. " Definitely heading back to New Orléans."

"Is that the plan, Nik?" Henrick asked

"After we take care of Silas, I am hoping to return to New Orléans." Klaus answered

"What do you mean hoping? Please tell me you are not considering staying in Mystic Falls." Rebekah whined

"What's wrong with Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked

"Stefan, you cannot tell me that you are planning on staying there as well. What is wrong with the two of you?"

"Really little sister because if memory serves me correctly and I'm sure it does, you didn't want to leave Mystic Falls in the first place." Klaus said

"True, but then I did and it reminded me what else the world has to offer. We should all be heading out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible."

"As I said once this whole Silas thing is taken care of I will talk to Caroline about transferring schools and relocating to New Orleans."

"Wow, I must say you have come along way from the Klaus I meet in the twenties." Stefan said with a laugh

"What if Caroline doesn't want to leave?" Rebekah asked hesitantly

"Then I'll stay and wait for to finish school." Klaus said without hesitation

"But our family is finally back together if you stay then once again we will be torn apart." Rebekah said

"Becca, it will be fine" Henrick said

"Tell me who will Henrick stay with?" Rebekah asked

"That will be Henrick's choice. Rebekah let's not worry about this now." Klaus said smiling at his sister.

Henrick was worried about his sister, he also couldn't help but notice how Rebekah kept looking at Stefan whenever she thought nobody was looking he decided there and then that starting tomorrow he would begin to work on helping Rebekah find happiness and he just need to require a few helpers.

It was time for Silas to begin putting his own plan into action. He had agreed to meet the Lockwood boy in the caves now all he had to do was trick him into setting up a meeting between him and the witches.

"I see you have decided to work with me." Silas said

"I have some conditions. First I want Caroline, I don't care how you do it but I want her back and second I want Klaus to suffer." Tyler said

This boy really was pathetic trying to force a women to love him. "Of course, once we have defeated Quetsiyah you will have what you want."

'No,I want it now!"

"Well, then we have a problem. Both you're lovely Caroline and Klaus are protected by Quetsiyah's magic. I can't help you until we have taken care of her."

"How do we take care of her? She is more powerful then Bonnie."

"That is true, if only we could find some witches to help us. If I had the assistance of some more witches then I could put an end to Quetsiyah once and for all and you could have Caroline back, which would surly be a great way to begin Klaus's suffering." Silas said

"The witches from New Orléans they will help. That is as long as we agree to help them destroy some guy named Marcus or something like that."

"Call them let them know that if they are willing to assist me then I will be more than happy to return the favor." Silas said

"Fine, I'll give you a call after I talk with them" Tyler said as he turned to leave

Silas remained thinking how it was just to easy to manipulate this boy, the witches on the other hand he would actually need to keep any promises he would choose to make to them.


End file.
